Unexpected Actions
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Padmé Amidala, ObiWan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker meet and some unexpected and weird things happens. Obidala. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Actions



by P.K. - 91

**Chapter One**

**S**enator Padmé Amidala nervously paced the room of her apartment. She didn't know

why she was so nervous, after all, it was only Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin. Padmé bit

her bottom lip and continued to pace._ Padmé! You've GOT to calm down! You've just got to!_

She sighed exasperatedly, thinking that to herself was NOT helping. Padmé rubbed her forehead.

Why in the name of the gods was she so nervous? _Gods, I need a drink...maybe - _suddenly Rabé

entered. Rabé looked at her nervous mistress and smiled.

"It's alright, m'lady! You mustn't be so nervous."

Padmé looked at her handmaiden and smiled ruefully,

"Yes, that's what I keep telling myself, but it isn't helping!" Padmé sighed and plopped herself (rather unsenatorly like, I must admit) onto the couch.

Rabé moved to stand infront of Padmé,

"Well, m'lady, perhaps you're just extremely nervous to see Master Kenobi. After all, it seemed you had liked him 10 years ago. Some feelings don't change."

Padmé stared at her handmaiden in shock, her mouth partially open, she quickly opened her mouth to reply but suddenly Versé, another one of her handmaidens came in. Versé peeked her head through the door. She smiled and entered.

"Well, Rabé", she bowed her head towards Padmé, "m'lady, what are you all talking about?"

Rabé raised her eyebrow in humor.

"Just about a certain Jedi that I believe m'lady still has feelings for." she said laughingly.

Padmé still had her mouth open in shock, this time she did say something.

"RABÉ! That was uncalled for!"

Rabé bowed her head slightly..she smiled slightly,

"I am sorry, m'lady, but IT'S TRUE!"

Padmé moved to stand but suddenly Sabé entered. Versé quickly moved to fill her in. Of course Padmé thought that it was very uncalled that ALL of her handmaidens should turn against her! For one thing, she did NOT still have feelings for Obi-Wan!...well...inwardly she did, but, no way in the name of the gods was she going to admit that! NO ONE COULD MAKE HER! Padmé pouted and crossed her arms. She muttered darkly,

"It just isn't fair! All my handmaidens..turning against me. HMPH"

Rabé smiled and moved to go talk about Padmé's feelings to the other handmaidens.

Padmé glared at the trio of handmaidens giggling and talking. _Having fun, aren't they! Talking about my feelings!_

Suddenly Sabé entered looking slightly flustered (if that's even possible for Sabé).

She looked at Padmé. "M'lady! The Jedi are walking down the hall. They will be here in a few seconds!"

All of the handmaidens fluttered around Padmé making sure everything was alright with her. Padmé felt suffocated.

"Please! Just - STOP! Give me some space to breath! I'm sure I look fine! Now, just, you all stand behind the couch."

Right after she said that there was a knock at the door. All the handmaidens stared at it and then at Padmé, their eyes wide. Padmé raised her eyebrows and stared back at the handmaidens. Another knock sounded at the door. Padmé sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes, "Fine! It seems I'll get it myself." She shook her head. _Wonderful handmaidens they are._ She paused infront of the door and took a breath. _Ok, Padmé, just open the door. Yes, just open the door. _ Her hand reached for the doorknob and she turned it. _YES! That's it, just turn the doorknob. There, it's open. _She looked at the Jedi and froze. There were three Jedi. Obi-Wan, a women with long blonde hair and...a young man with light brown hair, the hairstyle the same as Padmé last remember Obi-Wan had, also a padawan braid..._he - he...is he Ani? That little 9 year old boy back on Tatooine? _Padmé was in total shock. She quickly closed her gaping mouth and smiled.

"Welcome, Master Obi-Wan. It has been far too long. Please, won't you and your fellow Jedi sit down?" Padmé gestured to the couches.

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled and nodded.

"Of course, m'lady. And you are right, it has been far too long."

As they were walking suddenly something clunked to the floor behind them. Padmé turned, as did Obi-Wan and the women. Anakin was picking up his saber and trying to hook it back on. He wasn't succeeding. He looked at Obi-Wan,

"Master! It won't stay on! I need a new lightsaber!"

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin,

"Padawan! Now is not the time! Tell me about it - "

"NO! I really need a new one! SOON! It just won't..STAY!" Anakin interrupted, while struggling with the lightsaber. _Stupid thing! STAY ON!_

Obi-Wan sighed and looked at the Senator apologetically.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. He **usually** isn't like this." Obi-Wan said while glaring at his padawan.

Anakin smiled sheepishly and just held onto his lightsaber. The young women snorted and laughed.

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan, she smiled.

"It is alright, Master Obi-Wan. I'm sure Anakin isn't like this, always..."

Padmé sat down on one couch, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the young women on the other couch infront of her.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind. Could you please introduce me to your friend?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat,

"Ah, yes, this", he gestured to the young women, "is my Jedi friend, Siri Tachi. She has accompanied us on protecting you."

Siri smiled,

"It is wonderful to meet you, Senator Amidala."

**Anyhoo**..., during this lovely conversation Anakin had been unbashingly staring at Padmé.

_She's so pretty, she's still an angel._

Padmé of course had noticed this and was slightly unnerved by it. She glanced at Anakin and back to Siri. _Must he stare at me so? It is quite creepy..._

Of course Siri and Obi-Wan had noticed this. Obi-Wan glared at Anakin and hissed,

"Padawan! Stop staring!"

Anakin blinked and looked at Obi-Wan sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Master." he muttered

"You had better be!" Obi-Wan hissed.

Siri rolled her eyes and sighed. _The idiot boy certainly deserves that name, he really IS an idiot. Geez, poor Obi-Wan..._

Padmé smiled slightly and looked at the three Jedi again.

"Well, I find it highly unnessecary that you are here to protect me. After all, I can take care of myself."

Obi-Wan looked back at her. "Well, we need to protect you, for you life, the Senate."

Padmé smiled ruefully. _The Senate doesn't give a damn about me, they just want my vote._

"We don't want you to die on us, Padmé." Anakin suddenly blurted out.

Padmé eyes widened and she smiled slightly at Anakin.

"Yes, thank you Anakin, that's...rather thoughtful of you. Now, I just hope that you don't think that you are all wasting your time here."

Obi-Wan smiled,

"When you're in trouble? No, never."

Siri nodded and smiled.

"Exactly."

"Well, fine. My handmaidens", she pointed to Dormé and Versé, "shall show you to your quarters. Hopefully you find your quarters acceptable to your needs."

Obi-Wan bowed,

"Yes, thank you Senator. I assure you we will."

The three Jedi followed the handmaidens, but before they got out Anakin turned around and looked at Padmé. He smiled.

"Goodbye, Padmé." Ater that he still stood there looking at her.

Padmé didn't move but looked at him also.

Obi-Wan turned and grabbed his padawan's arm.

"Let's go!" he hissed. He practically dragged Anakin out into the hallway and continued to follow the handmaidens. Dormé and Versé entered their quarters and watched as the three Jedi looked around in awe. They smiled at eachother.

Siri walked farther into the quarters, staring at everything in total surprise.

"Wow! Everything is so...beautiful!"

"Woah, everything is so, HUGE! It's bigger then my house back home." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan snorted,

"Anakin, everything is bigger then your house back home."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan,

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

Dormé smiled,

"Well, the Senator wanted you to be comfortable during your stay here. Hopefully you like them."

The handmaidens left.

Anakin still looked at everything in awe.

"How could you not be comfortable in here!"

Obi-Wan sat down in a chair and sighed happily,

"I know a way to be comfortable here, just sit down!", he said laughingly.

Meanwhile, Siri had walked into one of the bedrooms and layed on it. She sighed happily,

"This is the most comfortable bed I have every been in."

She quickly feel asleep.

**Meanwhile, in Padmé's quarters...**

Padmé sighed and plopped herself onto the couch again. _Well, that wasn't so bad..._she smiled happily. _And Obi-Wan is even cuter now._The "responsible senator like" side of her conscience was fighting though. _OH shut it, Padmé! You shouldn't be thinking these things! _The not caring side of her conscience was soon fighting too. _But why not! He's cute! and...I..like him..._Padmé caught herself blushing and looked at her hands. She muttered,

"It can't be this way...", she sighed, "he's a Jedi, and I am a Senator."

_What if he doesn't even feel the same! HOW EMBARASSING! _She soon felt disgusted with herself and with her thoughts. She quickly stood up and walked into her bedroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Padmé rubbed her forehead and got dressed into a rich blue gown over an underdress of the palest blue silk. She paced her bedroom slowly.

_What am I going to do? I can't go on like this!..._she continued to pace, lost in her own thoughts.

Anakin looked around the room restlessly. Siri was asleep and Obi-Wan was just sitting there, thinking. GODS! He was SO bored...and hungry..REALLY hungry. Suddenly his stomach made a huge gurgling noise. He smiled. Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyebrow raised. Anakin shrugged,

"WHAT? I'm so hungry I could eat a bantha! Do you know where the kitchen is, Master?", he asked imploringly.

Obi-Wan wrinkled his brow, thinking.

"There's a cafeteria somewhere here. I can't really seem to remember where though, it's been 10 years, after all."

Anakin scowled and stood up.

"Well, I'm going out, I'm gonna go look for this cafeteria before I pass out of hunger."

Obi-Wan waved his hand carelessly.

"Fine, go look for it. But make sure NOT TO EAT THE WHOLE CAFETERIA!"

Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Master.", he said sarcastically.

He walked out into the hallway, wondering which way to go. He walked down a bit, feeling really hungry and a bit lost..._I wonder where Padmé's room is..._

Back in the Jedi's quarters Obi-Wan just realized how stupid he was being letting Anakin walk in the Palace, alone. He froze. _He could hurt someone! Blast! Where'd he go!_ Obi-Wan talked to him through the bond they shared. _"Anakin? Where are you?"_

Anakin answered back, _"I don't know Master. I think I'm lost...wait.." _Anakin stopped and looked at the doors, he smiled. _"You know where Padmé's room is? Well, I'm right next to it."_

Obi-Wan jumped up out of the chair and walked hurridly out of the quarters. _"Well, Anakin, I'm coming with you..I'm...ummm, hungry too." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

****Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes. Gods! Must his master be so slow! He was getting really hungry!

_"Hurry up, Master! I'm getting even hungrier!"_

Obi-Wan snorted,

_"Yeah, is that even possible?"_

_"Gosh, Master. You're so mean." _pouted Anakin.

_"Ah, but only to you."_

Anakin pouted somemore,

_"Whatever, Master. Anyway, you any closer to me yet?"_

_"Yes, padawan. Almost."_ and just as Obi-Wan said that, he rounded the corner and walked to Anakin.

Anakin smiled and almost whooped from excitement,

"YES! Thank the Gods you're here. Now, LETS GO!"

He turned and slipped on a patch of mashed potatoes that were on the floor. He feel and banged his head on the door of Padmé's quarters, rather hard I must admit.

"Ahhh! HOLY MOTHER GODDESS! Owwwwwwwww...!" Anakin groaned. Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hand to try and stifle the the smile that threatened to turn into a laugh. He couldn't help himself.

Obi-Wan burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Padawan, you should have seen your face!" Obi-Wan said laughingly.

Anakin grunted and rubbed his head.

"It isn't that funny, Master!"

Inside her quarters Padmé peeled her eyes away from the book that she had been reading, that is, until the loud bang she had just heard. Now she heard laughing..._What was going on out there?.._The laughing peaked her curiosity. she had to go see what happened! Padmé, still holding her book, got up and opened the door. She stared in shock. Obi-Wan was standing in the middle of the hallway laughing his Jedi butt off and Anakin...well..he was laying on the floor, looking rather bemused. _What's he doing down there? _Padmé moved to take a step over him but the next thing she knew she had tripped, dropped her book, and now was falling. Suddenly a pair of strong hands were holding her around the waist. She looked up to see Obi-Wan's face very close to hers. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak --

"SON OF A BANTHA! Stupid book! THAT WAS MY EYE!"

Padmé blanched - _That was not what at all I intended to say! As a matter of fact, that wasn't even my voice!_ Obi-Wan let go of her waist and they both turned to see Anakin sitting up, holding a book with one hand and rubbing the right side of his face with the other hand. He scowled and stood up infront of Padmé. He handed her the book.

"Here Padmé, I think this is yours."

She took the book and looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure you're alright Ani?"

He snorted and rubbed his head. He looked at his boot which was covered with mashed potatoes.

"Oh yes, just peachy."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked down the hallway to see several people looking at them. Once they noticed the Jedi had noticed them they scurried back to their business.

"Well, Anakin, you still hungry?"

Anakin looked shocked. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again.

"Ya know...I STILL AM! COME ON! LETS GO!"

He turned to go, walked a few feet but then turned around and looked and Padmé. He smiled sheepishly.

"Um...well...", he scratched the back of his head in embarassement, "which way is the cafeteria?"

Padmé laughed and started walking down the hall. She turned her head and called behind her back,

"Come on, just follow me. It isn't too far.

Soon they entered the cafeteria, with Anakin immediatly moving to the counters full of food. He stared at them, almost drooling right there in public. He quickly grabbed a plate and filled it high.

While he was doing this Padmé and Obi-Wan sat down at one of the tables. They looked at eachother.

Padmé tilted her head slightly,

"You know, Obi-Wan. I really find it highly unneccessary that you are here. I'm not saying that I don't want you here, quite the contrary, it's just..I can take care of myself. I see no reason for you to be here."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"I'm glad that you like me being here, but, we are here to protect you, m'lady, and that is what we shall do. All of us, even Anakin."

Obi-Wan smiled and rolled his eyes. Padmé mockingly scoffed at him. She folded her arms on the table.

"Oh shush, Obi-Wan. I believe Anakin can do extraordinary things when he puts his mind to it." she said smiling.

Obi-Wan just winked.

It wasn't until the next day that Padmé saw anything of her three Jedi protectors. Incidentally she was just getting dressed when Sabé opened her bedroom door and hurried in.

"M'lady! One of your Jedi protectors is here to see you."

Padmé, thinking it was Obi-Wan, hurried into her long dress of pale yellow, with the Royal Crest on the sides of the arms. She quickly hurried out into the living room, her steps slowed though as she saw Anakin , not Obi-Wan sitting on the couch waiting for her. She attempted a smile and stepped foreward.

"Hello, Ani. It's good to hear from your again."

Anakin stood up and bowed, he smiled.

"Yes, it is. I just came by to see how you were doing. I must admit, you look beautiful in that dress, Padmé" he said, with a loving smile.

Before she could sit down though, he stood up and took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Padmé, I can't bear it anymore. I must tell you. I love you. Everyday, every hour for the last 10 years, I have thought of you. I can't get you out of my head."

And before she could muster an answer he moved his head down and kissed her. Padmé was so shocked, the only thing she could think of was kissing him back. Suddenly she pulled back and stared at him, eyes wide. She sputtered turning a shade of red, looking for words.

"Ah..I - I don't know what to say...I can't believe you did that, Anakin! I mean - I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi to love."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but Padmé held up a silencing palm.

"No, Anakin. Please, just get out. I - need time to.."

_TO THINK! I need major time! I can't believe he did that..._

Anakin just shut his mouth, his lips going into a thin line. He bowed stiffly.

"Alright, m'lady. I'll leave. We shall see eachother soon." and he looked at her with a meaning in his eyes that she couldn't quite define. Padmé shuddered. Anakin left. She sighed and sat down on the couch in disbelief. She ran a hand through her hair. She was so shocked!

_What am I going to do? He loves me, but..I only like him...Gods, I am so confused._

Obi-Wan and Siri were in their quarters sitting and laughing and talking when Anakin entered. He stormed in, his face set in an angry frown. Immediatly Siri and Obi-Wan stopped talking and stared at him. Anakin just kept on walking to his bedroom.

"What's your problem, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin opened his bedroom door, he turned his head.

"Nothing, Master."

And if sliding doors could slam, Anakin's would have as he shut it. Obi-Wan and Siri stared at eachother, each in mild shock. Obi-Wan shrugged carelessly.

"Eh, no worries, he'll get over whatever he's mad about."

Siri smiled.

"I'm not going to worry, unless it gets into something big." she frowned a bit.

"Ah, but you're worrying right now, I can tell from your frown." Obi-Wan said, teasingly.

Siri scowled and she punched his arm.

"Shut it, Kenobi."

The two Jedi laughed.

Anakin sat on the floor, his room was pitch black. He could hear his master and Siri laughing. He scowled. Suddenly his thoughts went back to Padmé, although he willed them not too. His eyes narrowed. _She fears me, I can feel it. She doesn't like me. I'll find a way. I'll make her love me. I swear, I will. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Padmé? sighed wistfully and stared down at her beloved home planet, Naboo. She turned around in her seat to see Anakin behind her. He too was staring down at Naboo, a delighted smile on his lips and a joyful sparkle in his eyes. As he saw her turn to him he smiled at her.  
"It's so excited to be here again, Padmé! I just love Naboo. I can't wait to see your house"  
Padmé laughed and looked out the window as they landed on Naboo. She turned to Anakin and to Obi-Wan also, who had just walked near them to retrieve her bags. "I know, I'm excited to see Mom and Dad again, and Sola and Ryoo and Pooja. Also, I believe you'll just love my mom's cooking." She turned and walked down the ramp and onto the ground of Naboo and into the sunlight. She smiled and closed her eyes in bliss, she turned around in a circle, so delighted to be back home. Anakin stood on the ramp, smiling down at her. He turned around as he felt a nudge on his back. Obi-Wan was standing there also, looking down at Padmé with something in his eyes that Anakin couldn't figure out. He looked at Anakin and then behind them where a long line of people and creatures were.  
"Hurry up Anakin. You're blocking the door!" he said with a smile on his lips.  
Anakin smiled sheepishly and hurried down the ramp, coming to stand beside Padmé. He looked around in delight but followed Padmé as she continued to walk down the road, she must have come to her senses and thought she was being a fool turning around in circles like a little 9 yr old. He smiled and look back at Obi-Wan who was walking a few feet behind them, looking around also. Anakin mused. It was kinda weird without having Siri here, who was always making jokes and laughing. Sadly she had to leave and go back to the Jedi Temple for something. She told them later while she was there that she wouldn't be able to accompany them any longer. He sighed. Padmé walked a little bit faster, eager to see her family. She smiled and fondly watched children running down the road, laughing and playing. Vines were hanging down the walls of the beautifully decorated houses and it always smelled like flowers walking down this road to her house. A few houses down from hers she saw a man standing there with two young girls next to him jumping up and down and asking for something. The man smiled and picked up one of the girls, the youngest, it seemed and kissed her on the cheek and stopped. He stared at Padmé for about 5 seconds before breaking into a grin. He let the girl down and walked towards Padmé.  
"Padmé! How nice it is to see you!" he said, while giving her a hug. Padmé laughed and hugged him also and watched the two little girls run towards her, their curls bouncing around their head, yelling.  
"AUNT PADMÉ! AUNT PADMÉ! You're back!" they said as they each gave her a hug.  
Padmé kneeled down to their levels and each gave them a hug and a kiss.  
"Ryoo! Pooja! I'm so glad to see you two girls! Now, where's your mom"  
Ryoo smiled.  
"She's with Grandma and Grandpa." she said in her little voice, her cute little dimples sticking out.  
Padmé laughed and turned to the two Jedi. She gestured towards the man.  
"Anakin, Obi-Wan. I would like you to meet Darren Jarred. My sister, Sola's husband. And these two," she gestured to Ryoo and Pooja, "are my nieces, Ryoo and Pooja. Darren and Sola's girls"  
Ryoo and Pooja smiled and curtsied politely. Padmé turned to Darren.  
"Darren, I would like you to meet Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker"  
Darren smiled and each shook his hand. He smiled at them but noticed that Padmé kept looking towards her house. He laughed and stood in front of her.  
"Well, what are you waiting for! GET GOING and go see your family! I'm sure they will be very surprised!" he said smiling and giving her a brotherly hug. "Want us to come too"  
Padmé nodded and looked at the Jedi. She smiled.  
"You guys ready! And sure, come along if you like!" she said as she walked down the road towards her house. She stopped as she found herself standing in front of the front door. She turned around and smiled at the encouraging looks she got from Obi-Wan and Anakin. Her gaze lasted a little bit longer on Obi-Wan, who was smiling this cute little smile that he always gave just for her. Padmé decided to surprise her parents and just walk in. She slowly opened the door and walked into the hallway.  
She looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan.  
"You guys can set my stuff in there and wait for me while I go surprise my mom or dad, ok"  
Obi-Wan smiled and walked into the living room.  
"Sure, no problem," he looked at Anakin, who was still looking around, "Anakin! Come on! It won't take long for Padmé to get her parents in here." he said as he gave Padmé a wink and that special small smile again. Anakin turned and walked into the living room starting to say something to his Master but Padmé was already in the doorway of the kitchen to see her mom making very delicious tasting, and smelling food. Her mouth watered and she smiled. "Mom, I'm home." she said softly as she walked towards Jobal.  
Jobal turned startled and gave Padmé such a tight hug that she couldn't breath. Padmé laughed and kissed her mom's cheek.  
"It's so nice to be home, Mom. Come, I have some people I would like you to meet." she said as she ushered Jobal into the living room. They stood at the doorway of the living room and Padmé watched as both Anakin and Obi-Wan turned towards them at the same time. She glanced at her mom to see her giving them an approving smile. She smiled and said.  
"Mom, these two men are Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is his apprentice Anakin Skywalker"  
Jobal walked in.  
"I am all delighted you are here, and Padmé." she said turning to her daughter, "I would love it most if you would tell your dad and I why you are here exactly...later of course.. Anyway, you have just come in time for lunch. First, I shall introduce myself. I am Jobal Naberrie, Padmé's mother. Ruwee, my husband, is gone at work right now but he will be back real soon. He makes sure to never to miss out my lunch!" Jobal said while winking at Padmé when she heard her daughter's soft beautiful laugher fill the room. "Now, if you would all make yourself comfortable in the dining room, I'll have Padmé help me get the food out." Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled and walked into the dining room, looking around as they made themselves comfortable in this comfy home. Jobal walked into the kitchen with Padmé close at her heels. At that minute Sola came into the kitchen, smiling that secret smile to Padmé, for she had just noticed the two extra men sitting in the dining room…handsome men at that…especially that older one with the beard. My…my if I wasn't married…but her thoughts were stopped as Padmé asked her to hand her that bowl next to her. She did and looked at Padmé. She smirked.  
"So, Padmé, I see you've brought two extra men home with you. So, which one are you more interested in? The young one? Or the hot one with the beard?" Padmé looked at her sister in shock.  
"SOLA! STOP! And, first of all, they have names! The one with the beard is Obi-Wan Kenobi and the young one is his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. About your question concerning which one I like most….I'm not answering that…" she said blushing and not looking at her sister.  
"No, come on dear sister, tell me! I want to know! Personally, I like Obi-Wan"  
"Sola!…," Padmé turned to Jobal, "Mom! Make her stop!" Suddenly Padmé felt something hit her back, she turned around and something hit her face. She sputtered.  
"Sola! What are you doing!" she asked as she saw her sister pick up another piece of broccoli. Sola aimed the piece at her sister.  
"Tell me! Now! Or you will feel the consequences!" Sola told her sister, threateningly, although it didn't seem like much of a threat since Sola was trying not to laugh. Padmé smirked and grabbed for a piece of broccoli and threw it at her sister.  
"NO! I won't tell you! You're hitting me with broccoli"  
"Yeah, well! SO ARE YOU" Sola said while laughing and she dropped the bowl of broccoli and it crashed to the floor. Jobal, during all this had just sighed and muttered 'girls…' and had ignored them until she heard the bowl crash. She slowly turned to Sola and Padmé, who were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. She rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughters.  
"Now, you girls had better clean this up, I bet the men are starving!"

Meanwhile in the dining room Obi-Wan had been admiring this place and had been watching his padawan very closely to try and see what he thought of this place. He raised an eyebrow at Anakin as he heard Padmé and her sister yelling something at each other, then heard their laughter. He chuckled softly but turned as he heard a door opening and closing from his right. Obi-Wan saw a man, most likely in his mid fifties walk into the dining room and stop as he saw the two men. This must be Ruwee, Padmé's father he though as he stood up quickly and nodded to Ruwee. Ruwee Naberrie stood there in shock, sitting at his dining room table were two men he had never seen. He didn't move until he saw Jobal walk out of the kitchen and set food on the table. He slowly edged his way towards her and whispered to her.  
"Jobal? Who are these people! Do we know them?" his brow wrinkling in confusion as he once again studied them.  
Jobal smiled and gestured for him to sit down. Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing up politely and she gestured for them to sit down, and they did.  
"Dear, these are friends of Padmé "  
Ruwee looked at Jobal in surprise.  
"Padmé's home!" he interrupted her.  
His wife smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, dear, she's home, anyway these are her friends, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, his apprentice"  
"Oohh, so you're friends of Padmé's, eh?" he asked as he shook their hands. "Well, I'm glad you are here, we haven't seen Padmé in awhile. But…why are you here"  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked at Ruwee politely.  
"Well, we came here so Padmé wouldn't be in anymore danger, WE, meaning my apprentice and I, we came along to protect your daughter"  
Jobal went pale.  
"Padmé's in danger?" she asked fearfully.  
Anakin smiled.  
"Not while she's here, with us and her family, Mrs. Naberrie"  
Jobal smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen again, she spoke over her shoulder.  
"Oh no, please, don't call me that, no formalities while you are welcome here. Please call me Jobal." and she walked into the kitchen.  
Anakin gave Obi-Wan a smirk, for some unknown reason. Obi-Wan shrugged and suddenly his stomach gave a huge gurgle. Anakin laughed and smirked at Obi-Wan again.  
Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan and muttered.  
"Oh shut it, Anakin. Hopefully you won't eat all their food and they don't starve"  
Anakin's smirk fell off and he snorted.  
"Yeah, you just keep worrying about that, Master"  
Obi-Wan laughed but quieted as the three women walked in and sat down at their places. Well, all except for Padmé, who before sitting down next to Obi-Wan, put her arms around her dad and kissed him on the cheek.  
"It's so nice to be home with family and friends. Now, let's eat!" then she sat down next to Obi-Wan, who she smiled at in delight. They all piled food into their plates, Anakin's being the biggest pile, and he was almost drooling over it. Padmé actually managed to stifle a laugh, managing not to spew food that was in her mouth when Anakin started shoveling, slowly and politely, but still shoveling food in his mouth. She risked a glance at Obi-Wan, to see him watching his padawan in almost hidden disgust. He spoke to him through the bond they shared again.  
"Anakin! For the name of the Gods, don't shovel food in your mouth! WE ARE GUESTS"  
Anakin's fork stopped halfway to his mouth and he looked around, sheepishly. "Uuuuuhhhhhhhmmmmmm, sorry, Master. I'm just so hungry and this food looks so delicious! Well, it is delicious! And really, Master. You can't tell me you're not hungry! You DO eat….don't you"  
"Of course I eat, my young apprentice….you're just always too busy shoveling food in your big gape in your head to notice"  
Anakin mock glared at his Master but he did continue to eat, ACTUALLY eating slowly this time. Padmé smiled lightly and wondered what the two were talking about…she glanced up from her food to see her sister watching her closely. Padmé frowned while Sola grinned wickedly and winked. Padmé sniffed and continued to eat. Ruwee looked around the table, proud to be the man of this family. His gaze lingered on the two Jedi, he was still a bit surprised they were here with his daughter. But, as he looked at them, he figured they were trustworthy and good people.  
Jobal looked up to see almost all the food gone.  
"Would anyone like desert!" she asked smiling.  
Everyone nodded, except Padmé. She stood up.  
"No thank you, mom. I'm full, but if you don't mind I'm going to go sit outside for awhile"  
Jobal nodded and started to walk to the kitchen.  
"Alright, dear. But don't stay out too long, it gets cold real fast"  
Padmé smiled and walked out into the backyard, slowly walking along the brick path her father had made when they moved here so long ago. She followed the path across the yard, looking and smelling all of the beautiful flowers and their scents. She stopped and walked on the grass, her now bare feet relishing in the softness of it. She stopped and looked up at the stars and sighed happily. Padmé laid down on the grass and put her hands under her head, just gazing at the stars. She was remembering how when she was young she use to try and count the stars when she heard footsteps, light and easy footsteps walking towards her. She didn't move until she saw a silhouette of a man standing beside her. His rich soothing voice reached her ears and she smiled.  
"Mind if I lay beside you"  
She shook her head.  
"Of course not, you're always welcome"  
Obi-Wan smiled and laid down next to Padmé and gazed up also. A comfortable silence issued before them. Padmé didn't know why but she always felt safe around Obi-Wan. There was just this aura around him that she found pleasant. She turned her head to him.  
"I missed you." she said softly.  
Obi-Wan looked at her in surprise but said nothing. Padmé squirmed a bit, she didn't really know why she was telling him, she just...had too...she supposed.  
"After you left Naboo ten years ago, I missed you. I missed your company. I was always wondering what you were doing and how you were doing training Anakin"  
Obi-Wan smiled.  
"Well, thank you for that Padmé. I missed you too, you know"  
"You did? Well, I'm glad we're here together right now"  
By this time Padmé had her hands by her sides and Obi-Wan smiled and took her small delicate yet strong hand in his and squeezed it and didn't let go.  
"As am I, Padmé as am I." he said smiling. Padmé's heart soared at the touch of her hand in his and she basked in the glory of it all. Suddenly she had the urge to do something risky, yet she couldn't help it. She turned on her side and looked at Obi-Wan quickly before kissing him. It was a gentle soft kiss yet both of them felt the power they possessed. They both gasped for air and Padmé snuggled up to him. Of course Obi-Wan was a bit shocked by this but he savored the feelings. "I'm even happier that we're together now." she said smiling slyly.  
Padmé felt Obi-Wan's chest rumble with his deep soft laughter. He put his arm around Padmé's shoulders and kissed her temple.  
"As am I, Padmé, as am I"  
And they stayed like that for some time, just gazing up into the stars, loving their time to be together. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few days after that night in the backyard Padmé was packing her things to get ready to move to the Lake Country, just to be safe. She sighed and looked up from her packing to see Obi-Wan leaning against the doorway of her bedroom, smiling at her lovingly. Padmé smiled and walked up to him. "So, what are you doing here, spying on me, eh?" she said, while poking him lightly on the chest.  
Obi-Wan clutched his chest, mocking hurt. He frowned, but there was a teasing light in his eyes.  
"Ow, what was that for! And yes, PERHAPS I am spying on you." his laughter filling the room after he said that. Padmé continued packing and finally she was done. She looked out the window of her bedroom to see Anakin being chased by Ryoo and Pooja. She laughed and turned to Obi-Wan.  
"Come here! Quick, you have to see this!" Her excitement was just too much, he had to see, so he walked over next to her and looked out. Now Ryoo and Pooja were climbing all over him, putting flowers in his hair and everything. Also, it appears that the girls had stuck a ribbon onto his padawan braid. Obi-Wan snorted and laughed. Padmé laughed too and their laughter blended into the room. They stood their staring at each other, transfixed at each other, the sunlight gleaming on them. Gods, she looks even more beautiful..Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her softly, Padmé who couldn't be anymore happy kissed him back. They broke apart though, rather hesitant and reluctantly so when they heard Anakin come yelling into the house.  
"Master! Hurry up! I'm excited to see the Lake Country! I wanna go swimming!" and he walked into the doorway. Unbeknownst to him, just a few seconds later, his Master and his crush had moved apart, so to make it look like nothing happened. Obi-Wan was still by the window and he turned to Anakin. He smirked. "So..I see you have some new arrangements in your hair…they do make you look even prettier now, Ani." Obi-Wan put more emphasis on 'Ani' because he knew he hated being called that. Also, he pointed to Anakin's head full of flowers and the blue ribbon tied into his padawan braid and he couldn't help but laugh. Anakin scowled and tried to get rid or the flowers but he kept muttering "ow" every second or so when they wouldn't come off. Padmé looked up from her suitcase and looked up at Anakin and burst into laughter. She put a hand to her mouth as she saw Anakin glare at her. She smiled.  
"I - I'm sorry, Ani, but it's true..the flowers do make you look prettier!" she said laughing some more. Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, whatever, laugh, go ahead, have fun!" he said glaring, but he smiled a bit as he walked out. Padmé grabbed one of her suitcases and Obi-Wan took the two biggest ones. She looked to him as they walked down the hallway to the front door.  
"Well, you ready? I've been to the Lake Country, when I was young, believe me, you'll love it"  
Obi-Wan smiled and opened the door.  
"I know I will"  
They walked out and found that the family had come to say their goodbyes for awhile. Padmé hugged and kissed Jobal, then Ruwee. She hugged Sola and Darren and finally gave Ryoo and Pooja their presents she had gotten them, which were little bracelets, gold, and they had their names on them. Soon all the goodbyes were said and they were on their way to the Lake Country. The wind blew their hair and the smell of clean fresh water rose to their noses as they rode the water speeder across the deep blue magically beautiful water to get to the island of the Lake Country. Padmé laughed in delight and leaned back, loving every time water splashed onto her. How she missed this. She turned to see Anakin and Obi-Wan smiling as well and laughed as Obi-Wan scooped a handful of the water with the Force and threw it at Anakin, who…partly squealed when he felt the water on him, it was quite cold!  
Obi-Wan laughed and winked at Padmé, who looked so beautiful with her rich brown hair flowing in the wind behind her.  
"See, Anakin? At least it's better then your precious sand!" Obi-Wan said laughingly.  
Anakin snorted but smirked and threw water at Obi-Wan. "Yes, it is definatly better then sand, Master!" he laughed. Paddy Accu turned around and looked at Anakin, winking.  
"So, this young lad doesn't like sand, eh?" he asked teasingly in his gruff voice. "More of a reason to get there faster!" and he pushed the accelerator and the speeder zoomed faster just above the water. Padmé and the two Jedi laughed all the more, with Paddy's barking laugh soon entering as the wind made their hair flow even faster. Soon they could see the island come closer and the speeder parked near the dock and they all stood up. Obi-Wan got out first and held a hand to Padmé, who took it smiling warmly at him. After Anakin got out carrying her bags she turned to Paddy and surprised him with a hug and a warm smile.  
"It was fun, Paddy, and thank you for bringing us here." she said, looking into his eyes.  
Paddy blushed slightly and hugged her back.  
"It was no problem, Padmé. It's always a pleasure to escort you." he said while giving her a nod goodbye as she and the Jedi walked to the lodge. They walked across a bridge that was above the most beautiful water Anakin had ever seen…well, since coming from Tatooine, any clear fresh water was beautiful to him. Obi-Wan looked around and indeed, he did love this magical place. Over to the right just a few yards away stood the lodge that they were going to stay in. From the outside it looked beautiful, vines hanging down from the sides, flowers were everywhere, and this scent, by the Gods, this scent was the most loveliest thing he had ever smelled…well, except for Padmé, who smelled like roses and waterfalls. He smiled and turned his head to see Anakin staring at everything possible, with such admiration on his face. Obi-Wan chuckled and looked at Padmé, who after seeing his look, winked at him and walked in front of him. They stopped at the door of the lodge. Padmé opened the door and chuckled as she heard Anakin's tiny gasp of awe. If the outside looked beautiful, it was nothing compared to the inside. Oh..I know what you're thinking, if the outside was beautiful, the inside was too? Oh no, my dear friends, you're wrong! While the outside was beautiful, the inside was a comfy looking as anything they had ever seen. The walls were such lush colors, that matched the sky and there was a balcony, over looking the lake. It truly was a beautiful sight. Obi-Wan sighed in happiness as he set Padmé's bag down and walked out into the balcony. Anakin, meanwhile, was hungry and decided to go look for the kitchen, with a smirk on his face. Padmé, well…she had walked a complete different direction then the two Jedi. She walked straight into the bedroom she was going to use and set her bags down. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over the room. The walls were a soft blueish color, the windows, oh, the windows had such perfect carvings on them, with light light blue curtains that fluttered in the soft breeze, the windows were open, you see. The bed was soft and plush, the blankets so soft and comfy. The bed had a lovely headboard, oak wood with carvings of strange designs on them, but pretty to Padmé to say the least. Padmé inhaled deeply to savor the smells of outside. She smiled, there even was a small bookcase full of books. _'I'll look at them later.' _she thought before she started unpacking her bags. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was standing on the balcony, his hands held behind his back, looking out at the sight before him. There was a beautiful lake before him. It shimmered in the light of the sun and the water seemed to dance before his eyes, their colors truly pronounced. It looked so fresh and clean and desiring that he couldn't wait to swim in it. But, alas, there was of course a sand beach before it. Oh joy, I wonder what Anakin would do about that, he mused with a smirk on his face. To his right there was a, it seemed to him, a never ending meadow of the most luscious flowers and grass he had ever seen. To his left, was a forest. It wasn't a dark forest as one would expect, with monsters lurking in them. Oh no, this one was by far a…cheerful forest, if I may say so myself. The trees were of course not too close together and the sunlight streamed through their leaves to the ground, where animals lived and breathed. The sunlight illuminated the trees and their leaves, for is you were standing in that forest and you looked up it looked to you that the leaves had changed color, but that was only because of the sun. Obi-Wan's hair moved slightly in the breeze and he smiled. Thank the gods it wasn't really windy. He turned around and decided to go find where Padmé went. First, he picked up the big suitcase of Padmé's and walked down the hallway. There was only one bedroom door open so he assumed that's where she was. When he turned in the doorway he was shocked to see her sitting at a desk..reading a book, instead of packing. Her back was to his and he smiled..he had an idea. He set the suitcase down as quite as possible and tiptoed his way into the bedroom. His boots didn't make a sound across the wood floor and he thanked them for that. He stood right behind her and leaned close to her ear and whispered.  
"Boo"  
Padmé jumped, her book fell to the floor and she turned around startled, almost knocking her chair over. When she saw Obi-Wan she pressed a hand to her chest, her mouth was formed into the shape of an "O" and she narrowed her eyes.  
"OBI-WAN!" she exclaimed loudly, her eyes widened slightly and she smacked Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Never do that again! Ever!" she warned him threateningly, though she was laughing by the time she ended her sentence. Obi-Wan just looked at her with a smirk on his face and his beautiful eyes were alight with a teasing glint.  
Anakin looked up from the sandwich he had been eating. He had heard Padmé say 'Obi-Wan' and now he thought he heard her laugh. Anakin stood up, still holding his sandwich of course, he couldn't possibly leave it there sitting on the counter all alone! Anakin was walking down the hallway while chewing on his sandwich when he stood at the open bedroom doorway. He froze. His sandwich fell from his hand and it made a plopping noise as it hit the wood floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. _Oh my Gods! I can't believe this! IT BURNS!_ Oh how he longed to shut his eyes and burn that image from his mind! His Master and his CRUSH, HIS love…who he had never stopped thinking about..or loving was kissing Obi-Wan! She, for now as his emotions coursed through his body, mostly JEALOUSY, he couldn't call her Padmé. SHE had her arms around his neck and he….HE, the betrayer had his hands cupping her face and they were lost in a deep kiss together. _Oh Gods, I think I'm going to be sick._ Anakin grimaced, all he could see was those two kissing. THE BETRAYERS. Anakin seethed with anger and jealousy. He bared his teeth and walked away. He couldn't stand it. His heart felt like it was being torn apart, he was being betrayed by his two friends! Anakin stormed into a empty bedroom, shut the door quietly and sat in the dark, alone, alone only with his thoughts, his tormented tormented thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Padmé and Obi-Wan gasped for breath and stared into each others eyes, lost together, in their own special world. Obi-Wan lovingly caressed her cheek, the women he loved. He stiffened…_I love her…I love Padmé Naberrie Amidala…I truly love her_ he thought with mild shock, but fear not, for it was a good kind of shock. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled away. Padmé shivered from the lack of the body warmth that Obi-Wan had given her. Padmé smiled a soft smile and flushed a bit. She cleared her throat and bent down and retrieved her book. She stood up to find that Obi-Wan was no longer in front of her but was standing by the doorway, looking at something that was on the floor. She walked over to him and inspected what was on the floor, she gasped. It was a sandwich! She looked at Obi-Wan with wide eyes.  
"Do…" she stuttered and wasn't able to finish. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She needed to sit down! Padmé plopped herself in her chair and rubbed her temples. What she thought was going to be a wonderful vacation was turning out to be…not so great. Padmé snorted softly and continued to rub her temples. _NOT SO GREAT! PADMÉ! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! ANAKIN KNOWS! HE KNOWS! This is really not good…_  
While Padmé had been sitting there screaming to herself in her head Obi-Wan had picked up the sandwich and had walked into the kitchen. He searched around, yeah, Anakin had definetly been here. He walked down the hallway and suddenly stopped in front of a closed bedroom door. He could sense him, he was in here.  
Anakin sat in the dark, alone, glaring at the shut door, he could feel his Master standing right in front of it. He snarled. Fine, let him come. I don't care. He blinked a couple of times to get his eyes to adjust to the brightness from outside when the door opened. And there he stood, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the 'he thinks he's so great that he can kiss any women he wants' Jedi. Anakin snarled and stood up.  
"Why are you here, Obi-Wan?" Anakin spat out, glaring at the man before him, making it clear that he didn't say Master. He started pacing up and down, he didn't see Obi-Wan's face soften in sympathy.  
"You know why I'm here, Anakin." he said softly, not moving a muscle.  
Anakin flinched but didn't look at Obi-Wan, it's not that he couldn't..it's that he didn't want to. He didn't want to look at his face, because if he did he knew that all he would see was him kissing Padmé.  
"Oh..yes, I know why you're here. BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" he yelled and finally looked up at Obi-Wan, glaring at him with all his might. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS"  
Obi-Wan frowned. "What are you talking about, Anakin"  
Anakin growled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about"  
Ok, so Obi-Wan DID know what he was talking about, he wasn't stupid! He was just…stalling, to see if Anakin would calm down. Right now….uh…no, this was not helping….Obi-Wan took a step forward into the bedroom.  
"Look, Anakin, we didn't mean for you to see that. I know that you had a crush on her..but, I didn't expect you to act like THIS. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could hold your emotions intact"  
Anakin's shoulders slumped in defeat._ I thought the same of you, my Master. Why couldn't YOU keep your emotions intact._ Anakin thought bitterly. But, no, he mustn't be mad. He looked at Obi-Wan.  
"I'm…I'm sorry, Master. It's just that…I"  
"You have feelings for Padmé and you're jealous"  
"I am not jealous!" Anakin said sharply, continuing to pace the room. Obi-Wan sighed, he could feel Anakin still seething with anger and jealousy.  
"Anakin, I'm going to leave and when you feel better and more calm, you can come out." Obi-Wan said and he left.  
Padmé sighed and looked up from her unpacking when she saw Obi-Wan.  
"How is he?" she said wearily. Obi-Wan shrugged and walked over to her and gave her a hug. He laid his chin on the top of her head. He caressed her back softly.  
"He's doing ok, he'll live. Although, he is still seething with anger and jealousy." he said softly.  
"I..I just didn't know he had feelings for me…well, I knew he had feelings...not just this strong, Obi-Wan. I hope this doesn't affect my friendship with Ani." she said worriedly. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled fleetingly.  
"I hope this doesn't affect OUR relationship"  
Obi-Wan chuckled.  
"So, it's a RELATIONSHIP now, eh? And no, my love. I won't allow this to get in the way," and he leaned down and kissed her gently. "Never ever," he said while looking into her brown eyes that shined with love. If he could see his eyes, he would find that they reflected the same thing.

The next morning Padmé woke up startled and turned around in bed. For a second her foggy mind was wondering why Obi-Wan wasn't laying next to her. She turned her head and the sunlight streaming through the window blinded her eyes. Padmé groaned and laid the pillow on top of her head. Under the pillow she heard the bedroom door creak open. She lazily removed the pillow from atop her head and blinked a couple of times. Obi-Wan was standing there with this silly little grin on his handsome face and he was holding a tray full of food. Orange juice and…muffins, it looked like. Blueberry muffins to be exact.  
"Good morning, my love. I brought you breakfast." he said while sitting on the edge of the bed. Padmé smiled, stretched and yawned.  
"Oh, Obi-Wan. You didn't have to, you know," she said while taking the tray and sitting against the headboard. Obi-Wan chuckled and sat beside her.  
"Ah, but you see, I wanted to," Obi-Wan said while taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. Padmé shivered in delight and blushed. She looked down at the muffins and then looked back at him.  
"Want some?" she asked while taking a muffin, cutting it in half and putting butter on it.  
Obi-Wan shook his head no.  
"You sure?" Padmé asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow, taking a bite out of the muffin.  
"It's really good! Come on!" she put on the famous puppy-eyed expression, she knew it worked every time. Obi-Wan laughed softly and grabbed a muffin, but not before kissing her cheek.  
"I hate it when you do that, you know it works every time and you use it as an advantage," he grumbled. He laughed and dodged the pillow that was going for him and he jumped off the bed and sat down on one of the comfy chairs. "Missed me missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Obi-Wan chanted in a singsong voice while sitting there looking so handsome in the sunlight. Padmé smirked.  
"Perhaps I will," she said slyly.

After all the orange juice and muffins were gone the two lovers sat there, in comfortable silence. Padmé looked out the window, it was beautiful outside, how could one stay inside all day? She quickly jumped up from the bed and walked over to Obi-Wan. She grabbed his arm and helped him up.  
"Come one! Get dressed! I wanna go outside and explore today! It's so beautiful!" she cried with excitement while Obi-Wan just kinda stood there in mild shock. He smiled and walked towards the door.  
"So, couldn't wait to get rid of me, eh?" he said smirking. Padmé laughed and poked his shoulder.  
"Oh you! Now, just go wait somewhere while I get dressed," she said while practically shoving him out and shutting the door in his face. Obi-Wan snorted softly and walked to Anakin's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
"Anakin, you up yet?" he asked. All he heard was a groan. _Ok, then..well..I guess we'll just leave him here._ Obi-Wan mused. "Well, anyway, Padmé and I are going to take a walk outside, alright? So…when you're hungry just find something to eat…ok, just don't lay in bed all day"  
Obi-Wan laughed and walked into his own bedroom and put on his clothes, without the robe of course. He hooked his light saber onto his belt and was about to knock on Padmé's door when it opened and there she stood. She was wearing, not a dress as he expected, but instead pants and a nice blue blouse over a small undershirt of the palest blue silk. She smiled when Obi-Wan bowed down to his waist and offered her his arm while saying.  
"Would you care to take a walk with me, m'lady"  
Padmé laughed and took his offered arm.  
"Of course, good sir, how could I possibly decline an invitation such as yours"  
They laughed and together they walked out of the lodge and into the beautiful sunlight. Padmé laughed in glee and ran ahead of him, twirling around in circles. She twirled into the meadow and suddenly she was on the ground. At first Obi-Wan thought she had injured herself but sighed in relief as he heard her laughter floating up into the air. He walked over to her, the tall grass covering her body and there she laid, looking up into the clouds.  
She smiled at him. "Hello there, good sir! How's the weather up there?" she said laughingly. Obi-Wan smiled.  
"Hmm, I'd rather know much more how the weather is down there." he said while laying next to her. She took his arm and gasped. She pointed up while exclaiming. "Look! That cloud looks like a bantha!" and she burst into giggles. Obi-Wan looked up and sure enough, one cloud did look like a bantha, He burst into laughter but stopped as he felt something lightly hit him on the chest. He looked over to Padmé to see her smiling and holding tiny buds of flowers. She threw another one at him, but this time he caught it. Obi-Wan tsked. "Ah ah ah, not so fast, young lady!" he said while throwing one at her.  
Padmé squealed and ducked and threw one at him also. Suddenly Obi-Wan jumped at her and started tickling her. Padmé laughed.  
"AH! NO! Obi-Waaaaan! No! That - that tickles! Stoppppp!" she said, while laughing and squirming away from him. Padmé took ahold of his arms and held them still, breathing hard, she looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and smiled innocently. She turned Obi-Wan over and kissed the surprised man on the lips quickly before laughing and running away from him. She ran across the meadow and looked back, to see Obi-Wan chasing her.  
"You can't run away from me!" he yelled at her, laughing.  
Padmé turned her head back to look in front of her, she was getting closer to the forest. She ran into the forest, deep into it and climbed a tree. She climbed and climbed and climbed up almost to the top, and sat there, trying to quite her breathing.  
Padmé looked up at the sun through the leaves, she had been sitting up here for awhile, and no Obi-Wan in her sight. Padmé's eyes narrowed and she frowned. I hope he hasn't gotten lost or anything…pfft, get a grip, a Jedi, getting lost? Yeah, right. Well, I guess I'll just go down real quick…and she, as quietly as possible, climbed down the tree and jumped landing softly from the last 2 branches. She was pretty good at climbing, she had done that a lot with her sister before they had moved to the city. Padmé looked walked towards the front of the forest. She stopped and looked around. Unbeknownst to her, Obi-Wan sat up in the tree that was right in front of her.. He smiled. _Good, she has her back to me…when she turns I'll surprise her._ He tried not to chuckle with glee. He didn't want himself getting caught. Padmé turned and faced the tree that Obi-Wan was in. Obi-Wan suddenly flipped upside down from the branch, hanging onto it with his knees. He grabbed Padmé's shoulders and kissed her. Padmé was so shocked, she did kiss him back, but while she was doing that she grabbed onto his shirt and suddenly laughed and fell down, pulling Obi-Wan with her. He landed with a soft 'offf'. Padmé burst into more laughter when she saw him fall.  
"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" she said while laughing her head off. She clutched her sides, they hurt so! Padmé pounded the ground, still laughing, she really couldn't breath! Obi-Wan sat up quickly, dusting off his clothes, trying not to laugh. His serious expression didn't really work though because as soon as he heard Padmé laughter he couldn't help but break into a grin.  
"That hurt ya know." he said mournfully while putting his hand on his head. He chuckled at another outburst of giggles from Padmé. Finally she stopped laughing and she could actually breath normally! She looked over at Obi-Wan.  
"I'm sorry." she said seriously but then her beautiful face broke into a grin. She stood up quickly and held her hand out for Obi-Wan. He took it and they both started walking towards the lodge.  
"You hungry?" he asked while holding her hand.  
Padmé shook her head.  
"No, not really. I think I'm going to go for a swim, how bout you?" she asked while raising an eyebrow inquiringly.  
Obi-Wan chuckled and answered only with a "Perhaps.  
And so they walked back to the lodge together, holding hands on the beautiful summer afternoon, the sunlight illuminating their shining eyes that were filled with love and only for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anakin Skywalker stood on the balcony looking upon the shimmering lake. It was so beautiful; it hurt his eyes to look at it. It was almost as beautiful as Padmé, ALMOST. He sighed. He still couldn't believe that she betrayed him. Well, deep…DEEP DEEP down somewhere in his heart he knew that she never actually was his in the first place, after all, when they first met she could have already had a crush on Obi-Wan. But he didn't want to admit that yet…he didn't think he was ever ready to admit it. Anakin didn't bother to blink; he didn't want to blink, because whenever he did, or whenever he shut his eyes he only saw…over and over and over again the image of Padmé kissing his Master. It was forever burned in his mind. Gods, he couldn't stand this. Anakin turned sharply when he heard Padmé's laughter and Obi-Wan's voice across the lodge. So, they were coming back from their little walk. _I wonder what _-- no, Gods, no, don't think about it. He shut his eyes and opened them again. There they were, standing in front of the lake, oblivious to anything else except each other. IT MADE HIM SICK. He felt like throwing up, but no, that would be a sign of weakness, and he wasn't supposed to have any weaknesses, except for his love for Padmé. Anakin sighed, he didn't know whether to burst their bubble and let them know he was here or to just leave them alone. He didn't have to, for just after that thought Padmé turned towards the lodge and saw him. Instead of acting distant and shocked to see him instead she ran up to the balcony and grabbed his arm. She smiled at him. Oh how his heart swelled at that beautiful smile.  
"Come on Ani! I'm going for a swim, though I don't know if Obi-Wan is going to or not," she turned to Obi-Wan and stuck her tongue out at him, and he just laughed. "Want to come with?" she asked with her beautiful eyes shining. But before he could even answer she had already pulled him along with her and now they were both standing beside Obi-Wan.  
"Come on! It should be fun!" she exclaimed, giggling with glee. "Well, first I have to go change, of course." She winked and walked back into the lodge. So, Anakin was finally left alone with Obi-Wan. He turned to Obi-Wan but his Master was just staring at the lake. Anakin cleared his throat.  
"So, Master, how was your walk." He couldn't believe he dared to ask that question.  
"It was fun," Obi-Wan answered absently.  
So, that was all that was said between them until Padmé came back. She was dressed in a one piece light blue swimming suit. When she had been unpacking her bags she had been surprised to see that it was in there, certainly she hadn't packed that in there. _SABÉ! You scoundrel, you knew all along didn't you._  
Of course Padmé was glad that Sabé had packed it for her. Sabé knew her so well. Padmé came to stand next to the Jedi and looked at the water eagerly.  
"Well, I'm going for a swim, it's just too bad, you don't know what you're missing!" she called behind her shoulder as she walked into the lake. She laughed and dove under for a few seconds. Padmé let the water skim through her fingers, how she loved water. It soothed her body so. She dove under again and thought she saw something shiny. She surfaced and turned to where the Jedi had been but was shocked to find that neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan were there anymore. Maybe they're actually going to swim with me. This should be fun. She mused smiling. Once again she dove under and grabbed the shiny 'thing'. Padmé surfaced and looked at the shiny 'thing' in her hand. It was a turquoise rock, a small one at that. It was so beautiful though. When she turned it any which way in the sun it changed colors. This rock reminded her of Obi-Wan's eyes. The rock was so small that it would fit on a ring. Padmé smiled and laid it on her towel for safe keeping. Obi-Wan and Anakin soon returned, Obi-Wan getting in the lake first and splashing Padmé twice, with her laughing and not being able to see and not being able to splash him back. Anakin, of course was a bit hesitant because of the sand. _**He didn't want to touch it.**_ Anakin finally got in the lake, which seemed a very long time to Padmé. Finally when he got in she splashed him right on. Anakin sputtered and glared at Padmé "Oh give me a break! I just had a horrible experience with sand again!" he yelled while splashing her back. "I didn't want to touch it"  
Padmé laughed and swam far away from them, so not to get hit by the water. She watched as Obi-Wan and Anakin fought. First Anakin had splashed Obi-Wan and then Obi-Wan had growled and swam over to Anakin and dunked his head in the water. Padmé laughed when Anakin came back up, sputtering and getting water out of his eyes. He suddenly turned to Padmé and smiled devilishly. "Oh, so, you think this is funny, eh Padmé? Well, ya better watch out for yourself!" he cried while swimming closer and closer to her. Padmé squealed and swam farther away, but Anakin, being swift and agile in the water quickly caught up with her and grabbed her, tickling her. Padmé kicked under the water and tried to take a hold of his arms under the water but she couldn't stop laughing.  
"No! Anaaakiin! That, that tickles! ARGH!" she yelled while she decided just to splash him with a wave of water, which stopped him and he had to let go of her. She swam behind Obi-Wan and clutched his shoulders.  
"Oh, my brave knight! PROTECT ME!" she cried in a high falsetto. She giggled and squealed as Anakin came swimming towards her and Obi-Wan. The latter turned his head and smiled.  
"No worries, my lady, I shall protect you with everything in me." he said chuckling and facing Anakin. Anakin quickly swam up to Obi-Wan and tried to pass around him to Padmé but Obi-Wan blocked him off by splashing him and dunking his head under. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and shoved him backwards. Padmé laughed and dove and swam under to the end of the lake that was near the house. She surfaced and sat on the beach watching them.  
"RETREAT!" she cried and laughed when they looked at her with surprised expressions. They hadn't noticed her leave from behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan chuckled and swam up to Padmé and sat next to her.  
"YES! Retreat!" he cried while raising an arm up, pointing at Anakin and laughing. Anakin smirked and swam up to them but didn't sit on the sand. He just stood off the bottom of the lake. Padmé smiled at Anakin and patted the sand next to her.  
"Come on! Sit by me!" she said teasingly. Anakin wrinkled up his nose and shook his head.  
"Uh, no thanks Padmé…I'm fine where I am, thank you very much." he said smiling at her. Obi-Wan laughed and whispered something in Padmé's ear, in which she laughed, looked at Anakin and burst into some more laughter. Anakin had this cute puzzled look on his face and he was just staring at them.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT! I know it's about me! Come on! Please tell me!" he demanded, fluttering his legs and arms in the water to make ripples. Anakin's eyes narrowed when he looked at Padmé. She giggled.  
"I'm sorry! It was just too funny, I…" she looked at Obi-Wan, "Should I tell him"  
Obi-Wan smirked and nodded. "Sure," he responded quickly, a little too quickly for Anakin's taste.  
"It was…well, I -- I…it was…" Padmé could barely talk by now because she was laughing so hard. Anakin grunted and rolled his eyes.  
"FINE! Don't tell me then."  
Padmé stopped laughing and looked at him.  
"Ok," she said cheerfully, smiling innocently at him.

Obi-Wan stood by the window, sipping coffee, he was rather comfortable. The sun was sinking low, it was sunset. It was so beautiful, such beautiful colors of pink, orange, purple. Now I'm not saying, I'm definatly not saying that Obi-Wan likes those colors, it was just pretty for a sunset, that's all. He sighed happily and set his cup of coffee on the window sill and walked into the kitchen. Obi-Wan walked in to see that Anakin and Padmé were both standing there, sipping coffee also and were talking. Both Padmé and Anakin looked at him and smiled and said in unison.  
"Hey, Obi-Wan"  
After they got over the initial shock of them saying that in unison they looked at each other and burst into laughter. Obi-Wan chuckled and sat down at the table. After they had gotten done swimming the three had taken their showers and had just wanted to relax, even more. So, here they were, talking together (finally! Gosh! lol) and sipping coffee. Padmé sighed and put her cup of coffee down on the counter. She turned to the window and gasped. That sunset was so beautiful! Suddenly she turned to the counter and grabbed for her cup of coffee but…it moved! It literally moved, without anyone touching it. Padmé frowned and reached for it again and it moved even further from her hand. She sighed in exasperation but smiled at the two Jedi sweetly yet there was a deadly glint in her eyes.  
"So, which one of you is doing this?" she asked gently yet there was a hidden threat in her voice.  
Both Obi-Wan's and Anakin's facial expression didn't move, they were so bland. Padmé's hand flew up in the air and she sighed. She tried grabbing the cup again but this time it moved and it floated in the air just in front of her face. Padmé quickly scanned the Jedi's faces and saw that Anakin was trying to hide a grin. Padmé quickly smacked his arm, in which he yelped and the cup dropped right into her hand. She smiled at Anakin's downcast look.  
"Thank you!" she said while practically skipping outside and climbing a hill. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. The padawan smiled and punched his Master's arm. "Well, see ya later!" he said laughingly while jogging up to Padmé to follow her. Obi-Wan snorted and ran out too, he stopped…BLAST! Where'd they go? Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and concentrated. He smirked, this was going to scare the heck out of Padmé. Oh well…Obi-Wan chuckled.  
Padmé was walking up the hill with Anakin when she stopped. She turned to him with a puzzled expression.  
"Did you say something, Ani"  
Anakin looked back and forth…………"Ummmmmmmm, noooooo." he answered slowly. Padmé shrugged and kept on walking.  
"Padmé! I know you can hear me! Where are you"  
Padmé froze and turned around in circles, searching.  
"OBI-WAN!" she blurted out. "He's talking to me in my head"  
"Come now, Padmé. You're not that freaked out that you can't answer me?" by now Obi-Wan was walking in the direction in which he could sense that they went. Hehe, he was having fun.  
Anakin smirked.  
"He is? Haha" he said tauntingly.  
Padmé chuckled and aimed for his head, but he ducked. "Oh shut it"  
Anakin stuck his tongue out. "NO! I don't wanna!" he said in a girly voice. (ahem, which I don't think is too unnatural for him, eh obi-wan? Lol!) He hesitated, but poked Padmé in the side and yelped and ran as she started chasing him through the meadow on the hill. The sunset illuminated their bodies as black shadows running and laughing and just having fun, like old friends. Until Padmé pounced on Anakin and started tickling him. Anakin laughed and finally grabbed a hold of Padmé and turned her until she was on the bottom and Anakin was laying in top of her. And that's when Obi-Wan came into view and saw them.

So, what'd ya think? Hated it! Well, actually, if you've gotten this far in my story then ummmm….noooo. Lol, anyway, thanks for reading and all ya have to do is PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON…please, and send me a loverly review! YAY! THANKS BUNCHES! GROUP HUG! Lol, JK, peeps, JK.

P.K. - 91 out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Obi-Wan lay in bed. He was restless. Tormented thoughts raced through his brain. And he couldn't stop them. He groaned and turned on his stomach, he felt like hurting something…hmm, how about his padawan! _'NO! No, snap out of it Kenobi, you're not hurting your padawan'_  
_'DANGIT!'_ the evil side of his conscience replied.  
GRRRR, he just couldn't get that stupid image out of his mind! Obi-Wan turned back onto his back and stared at the ceiling while he thought back on what happened.

**FLASHBACK.**  
_**Obi-Wan had just climbed up the hill in a good mood to see Anakin and Padmé laughing and Anakin was laying on top of her. His spirits plummeted and so as not to freak them out too much he had stood there and cleared his throat. Padmé looked up to see Obi-Wan, she blushed a deep red and pushed Anakin off of her. Anakin stared in shock at her. She quickly stood up and walked over to Obi-Wan saying hastily."Obi-Wan, it's not how it looks. -- I..," she stammered and looked down.  
"You don't need to explain yourself to me"  
During this Anakin had stood up and was brushing off his clothes. He came to stand next to Padmé.  
"It's true ya know, what she's saying. It really isn't how it looked," he had stated calmly although inside his brain was screaming at him. '**OH SHIT! I'M SCREWED__**'  
Padmé had a pained expression on her face, she kept searching Obi-Wan's face for anything..anything at all, any emotion. Nothing. She sighed in frustration and sadness and just plopped herself on the ground. She started picking at the grass as she watched the sunset. Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on her right while Anakin on her left. They just sat there in silence, albeit an awkward one, watching the sunset. As soon as the sun disappeared Padmé had gotten back up and was slowly walking back to the house. Obi-Wan and Anakin heaved themselves up off of the ground and followed her, saying nothing to each other. Padmé was a few paces in front of them, humming a light Nubian lullaby that her mom use to sing to her. The notes of the song floated through the air and the Jedi could hear it clearly. Obi-Wan could feel Padmé's emotions just sliding off of her, although he knew she was trying to conceal them. Mostly the emotions were sadness, regret, and worry. He really didn't want her to feel this way. He had to make her feel better, he just had to. So, once they got in the house Anakin said that he was tired and walked into his bedroom and didn't come out. Obi-Wan stood next to Padmé and laid a hand on her arm softly. He turned her head to look at him.  
"Look, Padmé, I don't want you to feel sad or anything, alright? I'm not mad from what I saw." he said softly while settling her on the couch next to him.  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
"I know, I'm just…" She couldn't go on, she didn't know what to say. All she did was lay her head on his shoulder and held his hand in hers. They sat like that for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. After what seemed like a long time to Obi-Wan he felt Padmé's head nod suddenly, he looked over at her. She had her eyes closed…she must be asleep. He smiled softly and stood up and cradled her in his arms, like he would a baby. He walked quietly to her bedroom and laid her on it, tucking her in. Before he left he looked down at her sleeping face. She looked so trouble free. Away from everything…**including me_**_, he thought sadly. He bent down and kissed her on the lips softly and walked out._ **

**END FLASHBACK.**  
So, here he was, laying in his bed, thinking that over and over. He just couldn't believe Anakin would actually do that, take advantage of her. He had to have a talk with him soon. Not a father/son kind of talk..more like a brotherly talk…he guessed. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Padmé's feelings were mixed up, but he knew for sure that his love would always be for Padmé, and no one else. Yes, he had finally admitted to himself that he loved her with everything. He knew that she loved him..but she also liked Anakin, he just hoped for the sake of them all that she would pick the right person. Anakin Skywalker lay in bed. He was restless. He couldn't sleep. Too much was on his mind. He sighed, it always seemed there was a lot on his mind these days. Anakin's heart quaked at that thought of Obi-Wan kissing Padmé. His hands clenched into fists. He couldn't stand it! SHE WAS HIS! Why couldn't have her! Wait…he'd have her, no matter what, even if it meant destroying anyone who got in the way. She was his, and she knew it, that's probably why she was…always so hesitant towards him. Every since he had laid eyes on her in Watto's shop on Tatooine all those years ago, he had sensed it, even back then. When he was only 9 years old, he knew deep in the back of his mind that she was going to be his. He just had to figure out a way to get her to like him…  
Padmé turned on her stomach and angrily punched the pillow. She groaned and laid her head on the pillow, face first. Stupid stupid emotions! They don't help worth bantha fodder! Why oh why did she have to have all these feelings, love for Obi-Wan and yet liking Anakin! SHE WAS SO CONFUSED! Padmé had a strong urge to scream into the pillow but she knew it was no use. Why couldn't she have brought Sabé along with her! If Sabé were here she would have fixed this problem…well, she would have said.."Padmé, what does your heart feel"  
Well, there was the problem! SHE COULDN'T TRUST HER HEART! Well, her brain wasn't any better but still…_Gods, I need help_. _Well, staying up all night won't help your problem!_ she chastised herself. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.  
Sunlight streamed through the house and illuminated the beds of the people sleeping in it. Padmé yawned and stretched. She breathed in the morning scents of the outside, for her windows were open. She smiled and stood by her dresser, once again studying the turquoise rock. She laughed at herself when she heard her stomach growl. Padmé put the rock back onto her dresser and walked out. She wasn't surprised to see Anakin and Obi-Wan in the kitchen eating already. She smiled when she saw Anakin stuffing pancakes in his mouth. He actually managed to smile at her when she passed him.  
"Hewlooww Pwadmwé." he said, well, tried to say with his mouth full. Obi-Wan snorted and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Anakin looked back at him.  
"WHAT?" he cried, he had swiftly chewed and swallowed so as not to get a lecture from Obi-Wan. Padmé grabbed a plate and stacked a pancake on and sat in between the two Jedi. "Goodmorning!" she exclaimed cheerfully while taking a bite out of the pancake. She groaned in delight. "AH! These pancakes are lovely! Did you make them, Obi-Wan"  
Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "Yup, sure did, glad ya like them." he winked at her.  
Padmé chuckled and continued to eat. Anakin smiled and leaned back in his chair, humming a tune. Padmé quickly chewed the last of the pancakes on her plate and put it in the sink. She didn't look at the Jedi as she quickly walked past them and into her bedroom to get dressed. She hurriedly got her clothes on, which was a long dress of pale yellow. Padmé studied herself in the mirror, she frowned. There were dark circles under her eyes and she saw that there was sadness in her eyes. Padmé shook her head, all was well, they had to be. Today was a grand day. Padmé smiled and walked out into the kitchen. Today was a grand day because today was the day she was going to visit her grand-mere Ryoo Thale.  
Padmé smiled and walked up to the table briskly, with a small smile on her lips. The Jedi looked at her.  
"Would anyone like to come with me to go visit my grandmother?" Anakin, still leaning back in his chair put his arms behind his head and drawled.  
"No thank you, Padmé. I'm going to stay here for awhile and keep myself company"  
Obi-Wan looked at Padmé.  
"Sure, I'd love to meet your grandmother, Padmé. I'll be right back though." and he walked into his bedroom and came out with his light saber hooked up. "Can't forget this!" he said laughingly while pointing at his light saber. Padmé laughed.  
"Well, see ya later, Ani. Don't have too much fun now, all alone"  
Anakin winked.  
"Oh, you know I will!" he said laughingly, and his laugher followed Obi-Wan and Padmé as they walked out towards the docks. Paddy Accu was there, of course. Padmé greeted him with a warm smile and a quick hug.  
"We're going to Theed, Paddy, so I don't know when we'll be back." she said as all three climbed into the water gondola speeder. Paddy nodded while they got comfortable and he started the speeder.  
"Alright, m'lady, no need to worry bout nothing. I got it all under control." he said smiling at her. She smiled back at him.  
"Thank you, Paddy"  
"Welcome," and they started across the water.

Obi-Wan and Padmé walked along the grand allies between all the beautiful houses in Theed. They weren't in the same neighborhood though, Obi-Wan observed, as the one that Padmé's sister and parents lived on. Padmé stood at the front door of a house, to Obi-Wan they all looked the same. She turned to him and smiled."This is it," she said softly as she opened the door. They walked in, Padmé looking around, as was Obi-Wan.  
"Grandmother, are you in here?" she called cheerfully, still looking around for any sign of her grandmother.  
A faint call came from outside, in a nice cheerful warm old grandmaish voice (hopefully ya get what I mean, lol)  
"I'm out here!" the voice called from the backyard. Padmé smiled and walked out the backdoor, Obi-Wan followed close behind and saw that an elderly lady, her white hair pulled up in a bun was kneeling down at a flower bed, attending to her flowers. The elderly lady stood up and a bright smile lightened her face at the sight of her favorite granddaughter.  
"Padmé!" she exclaimed cheerfully while rushing up to her and giving her a hug and a kiss. "Oh it does my heart good to see you!" Ryoo Thale turned and saw that there was a rather young handsome man standing behind her granddaughter. Ryoo smiled at this man.  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you before, young man." she said winking. Obi-Wan smiled slightly and nodded.  
"It's lovely to meet you, my lady, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé's protector and friend." he said while looking and smiling at Padmé fondly. _A bit more then fondly though, then just friendship_…thought Ryoo. She secretly smiled. She knew something was different about Padmé, she could see it in her granddaughter's eyes. Padmé was in love! _And I can guess who that certain would be!_ she thought to herself in a singsong voice. Ryoo laughed and took Obi-Wan's hands in her own and looked in his eyes.  
"It's so nice to meet you, Obi-Wan. I'm glad that you are Padmé's friend." Ryoo had intentionally left out the word "protector" out of her sentence because she hadn't wanted to have trouble, Obi-Wan and Padmé were grateful of that. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Ryoo Thale, Padmé's grandmother, on her mother's side." Ryoo suddenly jumped and hurried into the house.  
"Come, come! You must be hungry! Would crackers and tea be good?" she asked behind her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Sure, Grandmother, sounds fine." Padmé smiled and ushered Obi-Wan into the living room. "Might as well sit down, Obi-Wan, otherwise she would force you to." she said with a twinkle in her eye.  
Obi-Wan smiled and a vision entered his mind, of Ryoo Thale, barely up to his shoulder threatening him to get in there. Obi-Wan chuckled at the thought. Padmé smiled at Obi-Wan as Ryoo came shuffling in holding a tray full of crackers and tea. Ryoo set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down next to Obi-Wan. She took a hold of the tea kettle.  
"Well, I am especially grateful that you have come to see me, Padmé. Did you come here just to see me? Or are you asking for something"  
Padmé looked shocked, she almost dropped her cup of tea.  
"Granmother! You know I would never come here just to ask for something! I came only to visit you and to introduce you to Obi-Wan." she said while smiling fondly at Obi-Wan, who winked at her. Yup, those two are definetly in love! Oh, I'm so happy for Padmé! thought Ryoo as she took a sip of her tea.  
"So, Obi-Wan, how did you come to know Padmé?" she asked kindly.  
Padmé smiled at the memory of how they met. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.  
"Well, it was when the Trade Federation was holding Naboo back, about 10 years ago. I was only a padawan then though. My Master, Qui-Gon Jinn and I…including Jar Jar Binks," Obi-Wan chuckles at the memory of Jar Jar, "well, we jumped over a balcony and had run to the Queen, which we thought was Padmé Amidala, instead it was Sabé, her decoy. While we were on Tatooine, our ship had been damaged and Tatooine was the closest planet to land on. Anyway, while we were on Tatooine Padmé and I got to know each other a bit better. Qui-Gon and Padmé had met a young boy, Anakin Skywalker, who is now my padawan. There was a Sith apprentice tracking us, going after the Queen. Qui-Gon and I fought the Sith apprentice, and…" Obi-Wan sighed sadly, "My Master, Qui-Gon, he died during the battle, but I eventually killed the Sith apprentice. After everyone was safe, we came back here to Naboo and had a proper Jedi burial for my master. Padmé and I said our goodbyes and then we weren't to see each other in ten years. Of course, my padawan, being "in love" with Padmé had never stopped thinking of her and of course I could easily tell what emotions he had for Padmé. But, what I never told my padawan or Padmé was that I never stopped thinking of her either." Obi-Wan smiled lovingly at Padmé and held her hand. He snapped out of his trance from her beauty from Ryoo chuckling softly and mumbling something that sounded like ."Young love"  
Padmé smiled at Ryoo.  
"I never stopped thinking about you either, Obi-Wan. How could I possibly forget you? You know…I had a crush on you when we first met"  
Obi-Wan laughed.  
"I thought you did!" he said teasingly and he moved away from the slap that Padmé had aimed for his shoulder.  
"Ah ah ah! No hitting!" he said laughing.  
Padmé snorted and rolled her eyes. She looked at Ryoo. Her grandmother stood up and looked at her expectantly.  
"Come, Padmé. I have something I want to show you. Obi-Wan, dear, if you wouldn't mind taking a walk outside just for a bit"  
Obi-Wan smild and stood up, he bowed. "Of course not, my lady." and he walked out.  
Ryoo grabbed her granddaughters hand and pulled her into her room. Padmé stood there waiting while she watched Ryoo scurry around, looking under the bed, in her drawers, and finally in the closet. Ryoo cried triumphly and laid a small box on her bed. She wiped the dust off and opened it. Padmé looked at it excitedly.  
Anakin twirled around in his chair a couple of times and sighed. Gods he was bored. There was nothing to do! Well, wait..he could go out for a walk. Hmmm, sounds fun. He smiled at himself and walked out the back door and towards the forest. He was walking around in the beautiful sunlight when he froze and listened. He had thought he heard something. He shrugged and kept on walking. He froze…he had heard it again! But..what was IT, exactly?….Anakin narrowed his eyes and followed the noise, as he got closer it sounded like someone crying softly. The noise was coming from a bush….or..not FROM the bush directly, it wasn't like the bush was crying or anything….. Sure it wasn't.  
He tiptoed to the bush and spread it apart. There sat a young woman, and she looked like crap. Well…not her, I mean…she was pretty but right now she looked like crap, with dirt on her face..and she wasn't very clean…Anakin stared at the girl in shock. The girl looked up and gasped. She made a move and suddenly a blaster was aimed at his face and they were staring into each other's eyes. The girl was breathing hard and her eyes were huge with fright. Anakin's eyebrows raised and he held up his hands.  
"Woah, now..just calm down, lady." he said while watching her closely.  
The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"Who are you?" she spat out, while waving the blaster at him.  
Anakin risked bunches and he took a step forward. The girl's eyes widened even more and she aimed the blaster again.  
"Don't come any closer or I'll have to shoot!" she shrieked, but there was doubt in her voice.  
Anakin shook his head and suddenly the blaster was in his hand. The girl gasped loudly and looked at her hand to the blaster in his.  
"You're a Jedi!" she shrieked. She took a few steps back.  
"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you to hurt yourself." he said slowly, while walking closer to her. He actually managed to lay a hand on her forearm, the girl flinched but relaxed a bit. She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. The tears started again.  
She laid her head in her hands and sobbed. Anakin didn't know what to do so he just…caressed….her arm a bit, and waited until she stopped crying. Anakin didn't like crying women, he felt like he wasn't in control when he was around crying women. Anakin mentally kicked himself. This was not what he intended his walk to be like. Finally the girl..lady..person looked up at him and she blushed.  
"I'm sorry.." she stammered while looking down.  
"S'k, I guess all girls do that. Anyway….what's your name? And why are you out here!" he asked bluntly.  
The girl shook her head.  
"I'm Ciana.." the girl mumbled.  
"Well, Ciana, mind if I take you back with me"  
Ciana looked at him in fright.  
"Take me where?" she asked. Anakin took her arm and started walking back to the lodge. He was sure Obi-Wan wouldn't mind…  
"Back to the lodge, look, you obviously are in distress and I don't sense that you'll do anything bad so." he said shrugging, not stopping to look back at her. Ciana's eyebrows in surprise and she stared at the back of this guy._ Who is he? And why's he here! HA! He's probably thinking the same of you, Ci._  
Ciana guessed there was nothing else to do but follow him. So, she did and was surprised when they walked into a beautifully furnished lodge. Ciana stood there, mouth opened in shock.  
Anakin looked back at her and smirked.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought! But, anyway..um, its not my place, it's my friends…so, yeah…um…you look like crap." he said. "But….I mean…no offence or nuttin." he added hastily as Ciana had looked at him in disbelief and looked like she wanted to hit him. "You can take a shower and a nap or whatever. I'll show ya the fresher." Anakin turned and didn't bother to see if she was following, he stopped in front fresher and pointed to it.  
"Er….go ahead and take a shower, I guess….I'll get ya some clothes." and he walked into Padmé's bedroom. _Hope she won't mind!_ he thought while looking through her drawers and closet. Finally he found suitable clothing of Padmé's to give to Ciana. He smiled and walked to the fresher, clothes in hand. He opened the door and stopped. Ciana stood there, hair wet, with only a towel on. She screamed and Anakin quickly turned around and shut the door. He leaned against it, his heart racing and shut his eyes, banging his head on the wall lightly._ Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Gods! Ok, no…calm down..just calm_. Anakin breathed in and blushed. _crap, that was not cool._ He knocked on the door lightly.  
"Ciana?" he called.  
He could hear some movement and the door opened partially, he held out the clothes and she grabbed them quickly and shut the door. Anakin grimaced and walked into the kitchen, he was hungry.  
Padmé looked at her grandma and then back at the ring in her hand. It was a man ring, gold and it shined beautifully. It had a lion on it, on it's back legs. But…why did her grandma want to show this to her?  
Ryoo looked at her granddaughter, a smile on her face.  
"This ring has been in our family for generations. Every woman in this family gave this ring to the man they love. I want you to give this to Obi-Wan. I am very happy for you Padmé." she said while handing over the ring and hugging Padmé.  
"Oh, wait, there's something I want to show you." Ryoo took the ring and turned it upside down, engraved on the bottom of the ring said _**'Pour mon amour'**_. "It means, For My Love. I thought that that was always special, now, go find Obi-Wan!" Ryoo said with a wink and putting the ring in her hand. Padmé clasped the ring and kissed her grandma's cheek. Her eyes spoke the words she could not. _Thank you_. Padmé turned and walked out the door, to find her love.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

Ciana tiptoed down the hallway, looking at everything. _Wow, this place sure is…luscious…Now, where'd that guy go?…_Jeez, she didn't even know his name. Yeah, Ci, you were sitting there bawling your eyes out and this cute guy comes along and takes you to his _lodge! Wait…no, he said it was his friends…wonder who his friends are…_ By now Ciana was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Anakin sat at the table, munching on a piece of Nubian native fruit. He smiled at her.  
"You can sit down and join me"  
Ciana shook her head. "No, I couldn't, besides, I better be going." she said while looking out the window at the slowly descending sun.  
"Where ya going?" he asked while grabbing another piece of fruit and munching on it.  
Ciana walked up to the table and looked right into Anakin's eyes.  
"That, JEDI, is none of your business." she said, while putting her chin up in defiance. Anakin chuckled and kept on munching in that casual way that annoyed the heck out of Ciana. He shrugged carelessly.  
"Alright, no need to get testy."  
Ciana huffed and sat down at the table. Well, she WAS hungry. They sat like that, the only sound in the room was of munching. After awhile the silence was too much and Ciana looked at Anakin, he too was sitting there, looking all comfortable and he was tapping a tune on the table. She narrowed her eyes at him. Why was this guy all alone here? He said he had friends…but..where were they? Well…..first, she had to know his name! Ciana cleared her throat.  
"Er, I'm sorry, I don't even know your name"  
Anakin chuckled. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. Happy now"  
Ciana sniffed. "Yes, I am. Well….you said this place was one of your friends houses?"  
Anakin nodded and leaned close.  
"Yeah, this lodge belongs to Padmé, er, rather her family. Anyway, you see this holograph"Ciana nodded, there was Anakin, and another man, and another woman…who she noticed was…Senator Padmé Amidala. _Hmmm, not bad for a Jedi._ she thought with a smirk. She had to pay attention to what he was saying.  
"….and that's Padmé Amidala in the middle, the man to her right is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Master." he finished with a smile full of pride. Ciana nodded.  
"So, you know Senator Amidala, eh? You mean…she's going to come here"  
Anakin nodded. "Yup, Obi-Wan and her went to go see her grandma or something, they'll be back anytime soon. And well, for starters, just call her Padmé"  
"I won't until she says I can or not, it's not my place. She, after all, is the Senator"  
Anakin shrugged, clearly confused.  
"So"  
"So! She's the SENATOR!" Ciana purposely emphasized the word 'Senator' and slapped the table with her hand.Anakin raised his eyebrows.  
"Ye-es….ok, sure, whatever" he said slowly.Ciana rolled her eyes and snorted. She stood up and walked closer to the holograph, she wanted a good look at Senator Amidala and Master Obi-Wan. Just as she knew, Padmé Amidala was a beautiful woman, her brown eyes sparkled in the picture, her smile was dazzling. She looked even more beautiful with the dress she was wearing, a long gown of green silk with gold embroidery. It accented her hair color. The man standing next to her, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was quite handsome. His golden reddish hair glinted in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled with mischief. His gaze lingered on Padmé, Ciana noticed with a smile. She turned to Anakin, who was still munching on fruit, he was watching her closely.  
"Really, I should be going"  
"Going WHERE? I found you sitting behind a bush, bawling your eyes out. I think that you have no where to go. Want to tell me about it?" he said as he got up and ushered her into the living room. He sat down on the couch, crossed his legs, put his arm along the back of the couch and sat there, watching her. Ciana stood there, fumbling with her fingers, she stilled them and sat down. _Why am I telling him this!_ her mind screamed at her.  
"Well, my father, he got drunk and kicked me out of the house, at least he didn't beat me this time. I..just was scared…I guess. I don't really have any relatives, so I didn't have anywhere to stay. " During this Ciana had had her head down, staring at her fingers. She looked up to see that Anakin had an understanding look on his face. He smiled softly.  
"Well, more of a reason to have you stay with us!" he said jumping up excitedly, he moved to walk but Ciana laid a hand on his arm.  
"No, what would your friends say?…." she said worridly.Anakin rolled his eyes and sat back down.  
"Pfft, don't worry about Obi-Wan and Padmé. I'm sure Padmé won't mind, but Obi-Wan, he might be a little skeptical…as usual." he said dryly.  
"Are you sure? Absolutely sure"  
"Positive, you need a place to stay, don't ya"  
"Ye-es, I do. But --"  
Anakin held up a hand for silence. "No BUTS, Ciana, I'm glad you're staying." he said with a smile and a glint in his eyes that scared her, yet made her heart flutter. Anakin stood up again, he grabbed her arm.  
"Now, if you're going to stay here, you'll need a room." he said while pulling her along with him down the hallway. He opened the doorway of a bedroom that was across from his room. "Here, this should do"  
Ciana gasped, it was so…beautiful in here. "Oh no, I couldn't"  
"Why not? Who said you can't!"

"Well…er…" Ciana sputtered. She rolled her eyes but smiled at Anakin. "Alright, I'll take it. Thank you so much, Anakin. I can't believe you're letting me stay here"  
"No prob." he said with a wink. Suddenly Ciana stood on her tiptoes and kissed Anakin on the cheek. She had no idea why she did that, it just felt like the right thing to do. They both blushed and avoided each other's eyes. Anakin coughed.  
"Well, um….I'm gonna go…get some food…Padmé and Master should be back anytime…" and he rushed off down the hallway, not looking at her. Ciana's brows furrowed in confusion. She shrugged and walked in. It was so pretty! She loved this place! Ciana sighed in bliss and feel upon the soft plush bed, and feel asleep.  
Padmé slowly walked across the grass towards Obi-Wan, the man she loved with all her heart. He looked so handsome. She held onto the ring tightly, she didn't want to lose it. She smiled and sat down next to him. Obi-Wan looked down at the woman he loved with all his heart. She looked so beautiful and she just shined with love. He put his arm around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat like that, for some time, listening to the birds sing and watching the sun slowly descend.  
"Ya know, we better go pretty soon." Obi-Wan said softly. Padmé groaned softly, continuing to listen to his heart beat.  
"Not just yet, this is too lovely. Well, before we go I have something to give to you." she said while raising her head, a dazzling smile on her face. She held up the ring.  
"This is for you." she said softly, watching as Obi-Wan picked it up and looked at it.  
"This ring has been in my family for generations, or as my grandma says, anyway, she told me that this ring has gone to every man every woman has loved in this family. I want you to have it. Because I love you, with everything in me"  
Obi-Wan looked at Padmé, love reflecting in their eyes.  
"I love you too, Padmé. I always have, always will. Thank you for the ring, it means a lot to me"  
"It would mean a lot to me if you would try it on, now?" she said teasingly.  
"I was just getting to that, I was just too dazzled by your beauty and love."  
Padmé laughed and thumped him on the arm. "Just try it." she demanded, gently, of course. Obi-Wan chuckled and tried it on. It was too small. Well, it wasn't that it was too small, his knuckles were just too swollen. Obi-Wan could feel the disappoint radiating off of Padmé. He raised her chin so she had to look into his eyes. He kissed her softly.  
"Don't be disappointed, Padmé. I'll just wear it around my neck. I'll never lose it. Trust me."  
"I trust you." she said breathlessly, as Obi-Wan's lips came down on hers again, only this was a more passionate kiss. They broke apart and sighed. Obi-Wan stood up and offered his arm. Padmé took it, and without a word they started home. _Home, that sounds wonderful,_ _my home is wherever Obi-Wan is. _Padmé thought happily while the sun sank below the horizon behind them.

Obi-Wan opened the front door, Padmé following, giggling softly. Obi-Wan tiptoed in, it was dark in the lodge except for the kitchen. _No surprise there!_ Obi-Wan thought, as he took Padmé's hand, shut the door with his foot, and managed to kiss Padmé softly (all at the same time), in the darkened living room.  
Anakin's eyes widened when he heard Padmé's giggling. They were home! _Wait until they hear about Ciana! _he thought excitedly as he rushed out of the kitchen. He turned on the living room light, to see Obi-Wan kissing Padmé softly. Something that surprised Anakin greatly was that there was no jealousy brewing in his heart at that sight, nothing…but…happiness for the two…_Weird_…Anakin shrugged and smiled as the surprised lovers looked at him.  
"You're home!" he cried while hugging Padmé. Obi-Wan winked.  
"What, you thought we'd leave you here all alone forever?…Did you get yourself in any trouble?" Obi-Wan could sense something…or someone else in the house. He looked at Anakin while passing him to walk down the hallway. He stopped in front of the door. He looked at Anakin, an eyebrow raised.  
"Master…" Anakin started, but Obi-Wan had the door opened already and was staring at Ciana, still in her day clothes, laying on top of the bed, asleep. Luckily there wasn't enough light in the room, that would have alerted Ciana that there was people here, so she just slept on. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan out of the room and shut the door softly. He practically shoved Padmé and his Master down the hall and made them sit on the couch.  
"Who is that, Anakin." Obi-Wan demanded, loudly, a bit too loud.  
Anakin put his pointer finger against his lips. "SHH! You don't want to wake her up, she's had a…bad day."  
"Yes, but who is she!" Padmé asked, watching him closely.Anakin sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. He paced.  
"Her name is Ciana, I was taking a walk in the woods, I was really bored and I thought I had heard something so I followed it, of course. I found her sitting behind a bush, crying her eyes out. And she looked a real mess, so, er…I…well, she got totally freaked out and she aimed a blaster at me, right at my face actually, I got her to calm down and I took her here, so, she took a shower and she ate some food, we talked a bit, and then..well, she feel asleep. I don't know, yeah, she sure is something." Anakin had said all of that really fast and when he stopped his pacing he saw that Obi-Wan and Padmé were looking at him like he had lost his mind, Padmé's mouth was actually hanging open, whereas Obi-Wan just looked…well…not any different.  
"You brought her here? She AIMED A BLASTER AT YOUR FACE!" Padmé said, in shock. All of the sudden she burst into laughter.  
"What is so funny!" Anakin demanded, shifting his weight to his other leg, and putting his hand on his hip, an annoyed expression on his face. Padmé shook her head and clutched her sides, continuing to laugh. Tears came to her eyes, she was laughing so hard. Obi-Wan was just sitting there, looking between Padmé and Anakin. They were all weird. Very weird.  
"So, if she's sleeping here, you mean for her to stay with us"  
Anakin blushed.  
"Yeah…if that's alright with you…well, she doesn't really have…well, she told me that her dad kicked her out of the house, and she doesn't really have any other place to go. So, I figured she could stay with us"  
Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, nodding slowly. Of course Obi-Wan was ok with her staying here, he was just making Anakin nervous. Hehe, he was having too much fun. Anakin was watching him closely, staring at him. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but shut it again. He stifled a laugh as Anakin groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, she can stay, but you better keep a close watch on her." he warned. Anakin jumped up and whooped loudly. He smiled and looked like he was about to hug Obi-Wan.  
"Oh you bet I will, Master!" and Anakin rushed out of the living room.  
During this Padmé had of course controlled her laughter and was now looking at Obi-Wan.  
"Well, that was interesting. I just couldn't believe how Anakin said that, all fast and he looked extremely nervous. Hmm, can't wait until she wakes up"  
Obi-Wan laughed put his arm around Padmé's waist and kissed her temple.  
"Neither can I!" he murmured into her hair. Padmé moved from him and smacked his arm."Oh you! You don't mean it that way." Obi-Wan chuckled.  
"Yeah, you just keep fretting about that, love. Although you should know that I love only one woman." he murmured, looking into her eyes. Padmé smiled and snuggled up to him again.  
"Yes, I do now, very much so. Anyway, I noticed that Anakin didn't freak out when he saw us kissing, I am so relieved that his feelings have changed"  
"So am I. I think he has something for Ciana now." he chuckled.  
Padmé laughed and stood up.  
"Want a cup of cocoa"  
"Sure"  
"Ok, if ya wouldn't mind, could you go into my room and get a couple of quilts"  
"Sure." Obi-Wan stood up and walked into Padmé's bedroom as Padmé walked into the kitchen. As he walked to her bed he saw something glitter against the light on her dresser. He curiously walked over to it and saw that it was a small turquoise rock. He picked it up and studied it, he wondered why Padmé had it. A mischievous smile came upon his lips and he slid it in his pocket. He quickly found the quilts and walked back into the living room to see Padmé setting down two cups of cocoa on the coffee table. They sat there, basking in their comfortness with each other, sipping their hot cocoa. Padmé loved this time to be alone with Obi-Wan, and just talk to him…or NOT talk to him, either way, she loved him more and more every second.  
"So, tell me about your childhood. Anakin told me that you had some pretty exciting times." she said smiling over the rim of her cup. Obi-Wan chuckled and sipped.  
"Well, it all started when I met Siri……."

* * *

Obi-Wan blinked and raised his head. He could feel something warm was laying against him. He blinked a couple of times again and he finally saw Padmé, sleeping against him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, it was moving up and down with his breathing. She looked so peaceful. The quilts were laying on them, how'd that happen? He noticed they were still on the couch and their coca was still there. Hmm….Obi-Wan turned his head and saw that the sun was just coming out. Obi-Wan turned his head towards the hallway when he heard shuffling feet against the wood floor. He smiled when he saw Anakin walking to the kitchen, hair all messed up, he kept rubbing his eyes and blinking. Obi-Wan was surprised when he saw Ciana following him, she too was blinking her eyes, but she looked more rested then Anakin. He just happened to turn his head and see Obi-Wan laying there on the couch. The back of the couch was to Anakin so he only saw Obi-Wan's head. He smiled and walked over to them. Anakin's face registered surprise when he saw Padmé laying there also, but he quickly hid it under a wink.  
"So, comfy?" he asked while leaning against the couch with his arms laying on the top.Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked down at Padmé, he smiled as Ciana came forward.  
"I'd give you a proper good morning and even a hello but…Padmé here is still asleep." he said with a bit of regret in his voice. Anakin smiled and suddenly poked Padmé's cheek. She groaned and snuggled up against Obi-Wan even more. Obi-Wan blushed. Anakin smirked and poked her cheek again. This time her eyes open with an annoyed look on her face.  
"What!…it's too early." she groaned. She raised her head and blinked. There was shock on her face when she saw Anakin and Ciana standing there. She gasped and pushed herself off Obi-Wan. She stood up and took a step backwards but in doing so she tripped over the coffee table and feel to the floor. Padmé lay there in shock, Anakin rushed over to her. By the time he was kneeling by her she was already in peels of laughter.  
"Ah! I'm - " she couldn't continue, she was laughing so hard. Finally she calmed down.  
"Well, that was a lovely way to be waken up!" she exclaimed loudly, a huge smile on her face.  
"Well, Padmé, actually you did that yourself." Anakin said, while giving her his hand, which she reached for and he helped her up. She brushed off her pjs. She smiled at Ciana. She held out her hand.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get to properly introduce myself last night. I'm Padmé." Ciana shook her hand and smiled at Padmé.  
"I know. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you guys by staying here. By the way, I'm Ciana Rouge"  
Obi-Wan got up from the couch and stood next to Padmé.  
"No, you're not disturbing us at all, you're welcome here anytime. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said with a smile and a hand shake.  
"Now, if my stomach doesn't deceive me, I'm guessing we're all hungry?"  
The other three laughed and all walked into the kitchen. Anakin and Ciana sat down at the table, while they watched Padmé and Obi-Wan make breakfast. Obi-Wan and Padmé never once bumped into each other in that small kitchen, they worked like a team, they worked like a family. Anakin was amazed by this and he told Ciana by raising his eyebrows at her as Obi-Wan and Padmé made a narrow escape from bumping. Ciana smiled and shrugged. Finally the food was done, and they all sat down to eat. After a few minutes of silence Obi-Wan looked up at Ciana.  
"So, Anakin tells me that your dad kicked you out of the house? How come?…if you don't mind me asking"  
Ciana hesitated but a small small smile appeared.  
"Well, my dad, he's a drunkard, and often he comes home real late…and…beats me." Tears welled in Ciana's eyes but they didn't fall. "I…my mom, she died when I was 10. I…was so young, and after my mom's death, my dad just, changed. He began drinking more and more and all the time he would yell that he hated me and that I was worthless. I didn't know what to do, and the day that he kicked me out, well, he just came home and went crazy. Dad was consumed by the rum and he started throwing all my clothes out, everything out of my room, and finally he grabbed me by the shoulders and hauled me outside and yelled at me to get out and never return. I'm never going to go back, ever. I don't care what happens to my dad, I hate him too." Ciana said, with tears in her eyes but an angry flame in them. Her hands were laying on the table, bunched up in fists. When she looked up she felt ashamed because all three of them were staring at her, with pity.. "I don't want your pity." she spat out before she stormed out of the kitchen and outside. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan and Padmé before jumping up and following Ciana.  
Obi-Wan turned his head slowly to look at Padmé. She sighed sadly and looked at the table.  
"She has a lot of anger in her, just like Anakin." Obi-Wan murmured before standing up and clearing the table. Padmé suddenly stood up and hugged Obi-Wan. She put her arms around his waist and listened to his heartbeat. Obi-Wan stood there for a second, like, what happened but then he hugged her back. He didn't know why she was doing this but…oh well.  
"Promise me we'll help her, Obi-Wan." she said softly.  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
"Yes, we will." he murmured and laid his chin on her head. They stood like that for a long time.  
Anakin raced down the hill, following Ciana. He could tell she was getting tired, she had been running for awhile now. _Where is she_ _going?_  
She wasn't going anywhere, she was just running. Ciana didn't bother to mess with the tears running down her cheeks, she just kept on running. Finally she got spent and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. She didn't hear Anakin come up to her, nor feel him pick her up and cradle her against him. She felt nothing. Except for unbearable pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain, that her dad had to be like that and her mom had to be dead. She didn't know what to do. Subconsciously she grabbed onto Anakin's shirt and sobbed into it. Anakin just sat there, in a rather awkward position but he didn't mind, just as long as Ciana got better.

* * *

**So, what'd ya'll think? Loved it! It was ok? Bad? Anyway, please review! Thanks for readin! I'm about half way through chap 9 so no worries my friends:)**

**P.K. - 91 out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine _**

Ciana looked up sheepishly from Anakin's tunic. She had got it all wet. _Dangit._ Anakin smiled down at her, still holding her. Ciana sniffled and slowly wiped the tears away while looking around them. Where were they? How long had they been here?  
"We're not too far from the lodge, don't worry. We haven't been here for very long either." said Anakin, smiling. Ciana was so shocked by this mind reading that she couldn't respond. She blushed and untangled from Anakin. She shivered, it suddenly felt cold out here, although the sun was out and there was no breeze. Anakin helped her stand up and rubbed her arms, he could tell she was cold.  
"You alright?" he asked softly, concern in his eyes. Ciana nodded, avoiding those beautiful eyes, if she looked into them she wasn't sure what would happen to her. She finally willed herself to look at him.  
"Thank you, for everything. You've been so helpful. And I guess we had better head back"  
"You're welcome, Ciana, I'll help you with anything you need." he said while walking beside her as she started back to the lodge.  
"Now I'm embarrassed, what will Obi-Wan and Padmé think of me?" she asked, blushing and looking down.  
"Don't concern yourself with worrying what they think. They understand and want to help you. Trust me, what I say is true"  
"I trust you." she said softly.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Padmé looked up from the table to see Anakin and Ciana walk back in. Ciana and Padmé share a smile of understanding, the former walks down the hall and into her room. Anakin sighs and plops himself in the chair opposite Obi-Wan and just stares at the table. Obi-Wan raises and eyebrow and shares a glance with Padmé.  
"Troubles?" he asks.  
Anakin slowly shakes his head and peels his eyes away from the table.  
"Sorta"  
"Want to talk about it?" Padmé asks softly, while standing up and cleaning off the table.  
"No.." Anakin mumbles. Padmé moves to turn but looks back at Anakin as she hears his voice.  
"I just don't get it. Why would her dad just go physco like that. I mean, sure, his wife died..but I mean, he couldn't have loved her that much…could he?…" By now it looked to Obi-Wan and Padmé that their young friend here was just talking to himself. Obi-Wan sighed and answered softly. "I don't know, Anakin, life is difficult, but you just have to go with the flow"  
Anakin shrugged half heartedly. "Sure, well, I'll talk to ya guys later." and he walked outside.  
Obi-Wan looked and Padmé and smiled.  
"Well, I'm going into Theed for a bit, don't miss me too much. And I would rather have it that I go alone." he said as he watched Padmé's face. She frowned but shrugged.  
"Ok, fine with me. Oh, if you see my parents, tell them I say hello"  
Obi-Wan smiled mischievously. "Oh yes, I'll see them. Anyway, bye." and he jumped up from the chair, changed his clothes, and practically ran out the door before Padmé could say anything else.

* * *

That evening Padmé was sitting in the living room reading a book when Obi-Wan burst through the door. She turned her head so fast that it hurt her neck when she heard a noise, and saw Obi-Wan sliding across the wood floor. He quickly grabbed the end of the wall to stop himself. Obi-Wan turned to face Padmé, he smiled sheepishly and dusted off his clothes."I'm good!" he yelled, laughing with Padmé. They hugged, Obi-Wan nuzzled Padmé's neck. She chuckled softly and kissed him, which he returned just as eagerly.  
"I missed you." she said softly, looking into his eyes. He smiled and laid his forehead on hers.  
"So, what's happened with Anakin and Ciana?" he asked.  
"Not much, Ciana came out after awhile, Anakin was outside all day. As I was saying, Ciana came out, I was baking cookies. She stood there, in the doorway looking so forlorn. I asked her to join me, which she accepted eagerly. Pretty soon we were both covered with flour, flour was everywhere. We were laughing so hard we couldn't see. I don't think that we really knew what we were laughing about. So, I'm hoping we made a good friendship right there. She's sleeping now, but I waited for you. Lucky you! Ha, anyway, Anakin…he's in his room..I think..I don't know, he hasn't really talked to me"  
"Anakin seems to be troubled by this, too troubled, I'd say..hmm, anyway, so that we can get away from this, would you care to take a walk, my lady?" Obi-Wan asked with a cheeky grin. Padmé laughed and eagerly accepted his arm and they stepped out into the moonlight. They sat down on the bench and looked at the stars. Obi-Wan turned to Padmé and took a hold of her hand, caressing it lightly.  
"Padmé, you know that I love you with all my heart and that I think that you're the best friend I could ever have, you've always been there for me and well….I love you with everything in me, always have, always will and…I want to share my life with you, Padmé Naberrie Amidala, today, tomorrow and always. Will you marry me?" he asked softly, watching intently for any reactions. He took out a ring from his pocket, Padmé, still in a daze, held out her hand slowly. She looked at the ring and gasped. IT WAS THE TURQUOISE ROCK! Well, not anymore..I mean, it still was the rock…just in a diamon shape and on a gold ring. The rock was in the middle, it was so shiny! With six diamonds on each side. The moonlight glittered off it. Obi-Wan watched Padmé. Padmé sat there. Staring at the ring. She slowly looked up to look at Obi-Wan. She smiled, tears in her eyes. She sobbed and hugged him tightly. Padmé started kissing him all around the face. She finally kissed him on the lips, a long and passionate kiss. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan.  
"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, while Obi-Wan slipped the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. They stood up.  
"Let's get married tomorrow!" said Obi-Wan, jokingly as they started walking back to the lodge. Padmé laughed and pinched his shoulder. "No, you silly! We can't get married tomorrow! We have to make the plans!" Padmé's eyes became huge. "WE HAVE TO MAKE THE PLANS!" she yelled. She started running back to the lodge but stopped and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek quick before adding, "Yes, thank you so much Obi-Wan. I love you too, but I'll..just be in my room…busy.." and she was already in the house by the time she ended the sentence. Obi-Wan stood there, in shock. He snorted and rolled his eyes. _Women.

* * *

_ Ciana's eyes popped open when she heard running down the hall. She jumped up from the bed and opened her door a crack. She saw Padmé, a huge smile on her face, practically running down the hallway to her room. She saw Padmé shut her door softly. Ciana tiptoed to her doorway and knocked. It opened.  
Padmé stood there beaming.  
"Ciana! Come in! I have some great news!" yelled Padmé, grabbing Ciana and dragging her in the room. They faced each other. Padmé leaned up close and whispered.  
"I'm getting married!" and she showed the ring. Ciana gasped and hugged Padmé.  
"I'm so glad for you, Padmé! You finally get to marry the man you love"  
"Yes, I do, don't I..." said Padmé in a daze. She sat on the bed, Ciana following. They sat there gazing at the ring for sometime, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I know! It's a wee bit smaller then my other chaps! Please, don't hurt me! cowers ha, im kidding. Anyhoo, wooh! Padmé and Obi-Wan finally are a gettin married! YAY! ahem, anyway, please send me a review! PUSH THE BUTTON!..please! **

**P.K. - 91 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Padmé skidded across the floor at her apartment on Coruscant and grabbed onto the door. She laughed and ran into her bedroom, to stand next to Sabé, Dormé, Saché, Rabé and Versé. Sabé gasped, her eyes going round. The other handmaidens crowded around them, each smiling. Sabé grabbed Padmé's hand and held it up, against the light. All the handmaidens squealed and admist the squeals Padmé could hear Sabé scream,  
"IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS"  
Padmé laughed and sat down on the couch, the handmaidens following her, Dormé and Sabé on her sides, the rest standing in front of her. Versé was chewing her nails, looking very excited. Saché was jumping up and down, looking like she was about to scream again, her smile couldn't have been any wider. Dormé, being the one on the left grabbed Padmé's hand and held the ring up to her face.  
"Oh my gods, it's beautiful! WHEN DID HE PROPOSE"  
"Wait..you're marrying Obi-Wan, right?" asked Sabé.  
Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes. "Duh! "  
"I KNEW YOU STILL HAD FEELINGS FOR HIM!" Sabé shrieked while grabbing Padmé's hand out of Dormé's grip.  
"Ok, look, you guys! MY HAND IS NOT A PIECE OF JEWELRY TO STARE AT"  
"But, yes it is!" argued Versé, while grabbing for her hand. Padmé snatched her hand away and tucked it safely on her lap. "I can't believe I'm getting married, you guys!" Padmé said, looking off to space, a smile on her lips.  
"AND TO OBI-WAN KENOBI, of all people! Do you know how many women have swooned over him! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" cried Saché, while hugging Padmé. Pretty soon Padmé was smothered in a group hug.  
"OK! OK! CALM! I..need some air! We still have to make the plans"  
"THE PLANS!" all the handmaidens squealed at the same time, jumping up and down and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Well, this was just great.  
Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes. This was not helping. Here she stood, in the middle of her room, with her handmaidens acting crazy. Yeah, really not helping. She put her hands on her hips and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"STOP"  
Immediately all the handmaidens froze and looked at her. She smiled her satisfaction. Padmé gestured for them to crowd around her.  
"Now, this is what we need to do." and she started naming the plans.

* * *

The next day Padmé stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking at herself. She gasped in delight, the handmaidens standing behind her gaped at her. The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless gown , one-piece with a sweet heart neck line, it had a zipper back. The top layer of fabric was English netting with embroidery and seed pearls. The bottom layer was made of duchess bridal matte satin. She, of course, choose the color white. The dress shimmered in the sunlight. It fit her perfectly. She turned around, yes, it was perfect. She didn't wear anything on her head, she just wanted her hair to be down, with blue roses sitting in it. The handmaidens, all of them, were going to be her bridesmaids, they were going to wear a strapless light blue gown. They also had a zipper back. Padmé turned around to face the handmaidens and smiled. Versé was openly crying and the other were trying to hold their own tears back.  
"You look absolutely beautiful, m'lady." Dormé said softly, tears in her eyes. The other nodded wordlessly. Padmé tsked and hugged them, one by one.  
"Thank you for always being here for me, you guys. You are the best handmaidens and the best friends anyone could have. You can't cry yet, though. The wedding isn't until next week. You still have to try on your gowns too"  
They all laughed quietly. The scurried around to get the gowns on. Padmé looked at the handmaidens in their gowns. They looked beautiful and she told them so.  
"You look beautiful in those gowns, my friends." she said smiling. This time she was the one who had tears in her eyes. "I thought you said that we, or you, couldn't cry yet!" piped up Rabé, smiling softly. Padmé laughed softly and hugged Rabé.  
"Well, you guys, we better get these gowns off and go for a girls day out, and have some fun!" Padmé said excitedly. The handmaidens smiled and pretty soon they were all heading out the door, laughing as old friends and having a great time.

* * *

_**YES! NEXT CHAPTER….THE WEDDING! YAY! Ok, im good, I swear. Just major hyper. Lol Anyhoo, I like to make people wait in anticipation. Ehehe. evil smile ok, well, R&R! PLEASE!**_

_**P.K. - 91 out.**_


	11. Epilogue

_Dedication: To Obi-Wan. I hope you like this Epilogue Obi-Wan! Made it specially for you. winks hehe. Miss you bunches._

_**Epilogue**_

Under a rose trimmed arbor, on the balcony of the lodge where they spent many loving moments, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala stood, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, gazing at each other with pure love while the Nubian priest uttered the wedding vows. Obi-Wan smiled at Padmé and squeezed her hand lightly. Padmé smiled back, and looked at her mother. When Padmé was walking down the aisle with her father, Jobal, Ciana, and all of the handmaidens had been crying. This was the best day of her life.She was marrying the man she loved with all her heart.  
All her friends were here, and Anakin had finally gotten over his obsession with her. There he stood, next to Ciana, smiling softly at her. She looked at her father. He was the best dad anyone could ask for. She turned back to look at Obi-Wan as she heard the priest utter.  
"You may now kiss the bride"  
Obi-Wan looked down at Padmé. Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bent down and kissed Padmé, her sweet taste lingered on his lips after they parted. They stared into each others eyes, but lost their connection when they heard everyone around them clapping and cheering, well, her mother, Sola, and her handmaidens were crying. Padmé walked over to them and hugged them. She looked at her mother.  
"Mom, you don't have to cry, you know. What are you going to do when you get a grandchild"  
Jobal laughed and wiped away her tears.  
"I'm sorry dear, I have just been waiting for this moment forever, and it's finally come true"  
Sola turned and hugged Padmé. "I am so happy for you, little sis." she said smiling. Padmé smiled softly and looked all around. Everyone she loved was here. She turned her head when she heard Ciana's laughter. She walked over them to see Anakin smiling and Ciana looking very happy. Ciana hugged Padmé and Anakin gave her a kiss on the cheek, a brotherly kiss."We're so happy for you, Padmé. Now, where's the cake!" he said, while looking all around. Ciana and Padmé laughed in unison, the former hitting him on the shoulder. Padmé rolled her eyes."We haven't even cut the cake yet, Ani! Jeez, always hungry." she grabbed his arm and moved him to the cake, where Obi-Wan was standing. Everyone stood around Obi-Wan and Padmé, as they held onto the knife and cut the cake. Everyone cheered and grabbed a piece. Obi-Wan and Padmé, stood side by side, Obi-Wan's arm around her waist. He couldn't contain himself, he bent down and kissed her. They broke apart when they heard a whistle behind them. They turned to see Anakin smirking, Obi-Wan snorted and just to taunt him Obi-Wan kissed Padmé again. They turned to see Anakin gone, instead he was standing by Ciana, smiling and joking. Padmé laughed and looked at Obi-Wan.  
"This is the happiest day of my life." she said softly.  
Obi-Wan's eyes shined with love.  
"This is the happiest day of my life also. I love you with everything in me, Padmé"  
Padmé smiled, held onto his hand, and watched the people she loved gather all around her.

That evening everyone was back in their homes, except for Ciana and Anakin and the newlyweds. Ciana and Anakin were playing chess inside so Obi-Wan and Padmé didn't have to worry about them. Right now the newlyweds were standing outside, looking at the stars. Obi-Wan had his arms around Padmé's waist and she was leaning comfortably against him. She turned her head and listened to Obi-Wan's heartbeat. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Getting sleepy already, Padmé?" he asked, smiling. Padmé shook her head briefly.  
"No. Not at all." she muttered. Obi-Wan chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. He kissed her softly. When they broke apart Obi-Wan whispered.  
"I love you, Mrs. Kenobi." Padmé snuggled closer up to him. "I love you too, Mr. Kenobi." she whispered, while listening to the breeze and watching the lightening bugs flying around. It truly was a wonderful life, to be with the one you loved.

* * *

**_AH! SO SAD! MY STORY IS DONE! sniffles But, at least it's a happy ending! I want to thank Obi-Wan and Kenobifan for being so supportive. Thanks you guys! Specially you, Obi-Wan. Don't worry though, I believe I have a sequel coming up. YAY! Once again, thank you you guys for bein so supportive!_**

**_P.K. - 91 out._**


End file.
